Stormy Nights
by ninomihime
Summary: Kaoru attends a fashion college and strives to be the best in the world; however, a new freshman girl also strives for that title as well. Kaoru/OC Kasanoda/Mei
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story takes place in a fashion school after graduating from Ouran. It mainly follows an original character and Kaoru. Also, I wasn't aware of Mei's birthday or blood type, so I made it up.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Get up!" his brother's voice yelled as he hit him endlessly with a pillow. Kaoru sat up in his bed and looked around the apartment room that he shared with his brother on campus, "Hmm? Did I sleep through the alarm again?" Hikaru nodded, "Yeah... what's up with you lately? It's unlike you to be like this..." Kaoru thought for a moment, '_That memory again... it keeps popping up in my dreams...' _Kaoru smiled towards his brother, "It's nothing Hikaru." He stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom, "I guess that I've been working too hard on my projects." Hikaru shrugged, "Well, just take it easy then. With that said, I'm going to head to class. I'll write your name on the attendance sheet if you're late." Kaoru nodded, "Thanks."

Kaoru got into the shower and began cleaning himself, while thinking of the dream that has been showing up to him constantly.

_'It was when I was five... wasn't it? Hikaru got ill and instead of letting me stay home with Hikaru to watch over him while he was ill, Mother forced me to go to one of those dumb parties... all sorts of famous designers and fashionistas were there... but I didn't care. I didn't want to be there... as I wandered the venue, I decided to grab some chocolate cake. I remember hearing sniffling under the table with the desserts, so I obviously was curious. There was a girl... around the same age... she might have been a year or two younger... regardless, her face is still vivid to me... those tears staining her face. I grabbed my handkerchief and handed it to her... joining her under the table, "Are you ok?" She glanced at me, but refused to speak. I don't know why I decided to stay there... maybe it's because in a way I felt that I cound relate to her? In any case, I continuously spoke, "Why are you crying? Can't find someone?" The girl cried a little harder, "Aah! Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to make you feel worse! Here! Have some cake! It will help lessen your fear and make you feel better!" The girl looked at me holding the fork with some cake on it towards her. She grabbed the fork and placed the cake in her mouth. "Say... how is it?" She slightly smiled, "It's really good!" It was then that I realized her hair... never before had I seen hair like hers before... it was so silky and long. The length reached the bottom of her back. "WHOA! Your hair is so shiny and black! Just like a doll's hair!" She smiled, "Thank you!" The girl's mother glanced under the table, "Aaah, there you are! Mommy was looking everywhere for you! Quickly come out, we have to head out." With that, I watched the girl leave happily with her mother. I don't know what I felt at that moment, but it was a strange sensation... It was the first time that I spoke to someone without Hikaru around... I guess in a way, it was a good memory... Yet... even if it was a good memory, I remember hiding it away from Hikaru... I had to... if Hikaru knew that I spoke to someone he would feel betrayed. Thinking of that now, I kind of laugh... we were so close-minded... if it wasn't for Haruhi... I wonder if we would still be close-minded.'_

Hikaru left the class and made his way back to the apartment, "Kaoru! Are you feeling alright? It's unlike you to miss the design class... in any case, I took notes and such... you owe me." Kaoru was laying in his bed and glanced over at Hikaru, "Thanks. I guess that I'm not really with it today. I'll be good though." Hikaru shrugged, "Well, as long as you don't abandon life... I think that everything will work out fine... So! It seems that Master Ninomiya is releasing a new line to the public today. Want to watch the broadcast in the common area later?" Kaoru thought for a moment, "I suppose... it's been awhile since I actually watched something in the common area... I guess that I usually just watch on our tv, since I'm always working on new designs."

The twins ventured to the large common area on campus. Several students were present to watch the new line from Master Ninomiya on the large screen. They were immediately recognized by a few guy friends. "Kasanoda! It's been awhile! Decided not to take summer classes, I'm guessing?" Hikaru said aloud while wrapping an arm around the man. Kasanoda nodded, "Yeah... I decided to have fun this summer instead... besides, I just want to sew... not design like Kaoru." Hikaru laughed, "I hear that! But... it's still good to know a little bit about designing, right?" Kasanoda shrugged, "I suppose so... but... I was more intersted in hanging out with this gorgeous lady instead-" The conversation between the two continued and Kaoru decided to wander around. Summer classes were ending that week and in another two weeks the new semester would start... which means that new students would be on campus. The area suddenly got quiet and all eyes were on the giant screen.

"I can't believe STORMY NIGHTS design for Fall and Winter just hit the market! And here, we are the first station to have the information of Master Ninomiya releasing a new design for the next Spring and Summer version! Master Ninomiya is constantly leading in the fashion trend!"

A girl was looking up at the screen, her hands clenched and she was biting on her lip. She whispered to herself, "Kazuko! I'm warning you... you must not! You absolutely, positively must NOT cry..." She continued watching the broadcast.

"And that's all for the new STORMY NIGHTS Spring and Summer version! It's absolutely stunning! As expected of Master Ninomiya! What inspired you this time for your amazing chic and cuting-edge designs?"

The entire student body watched in awe as Master Ninomiya began to speak towards the camera, "Bold Love of course! As you can see we've amped up our storm to make it more daring. Women now-a-days have been cutting edge... it only makes sense for them to wear clothing that fits their personalities." "That's fabulous Master Ninomiya! The entirety of Japan looks forward to your next project! Thank you so much for showcasing such an amazing fashion show for us." "It's my pleasure."

The girl's tears became more apparent, "It will be extremely shameful if you're to shed a tear Kazuko... Very shame-"

Instead of watching the entirty of the program, Kaoru couldn't help but watch the crying girl. He began to walk over towards her when Master Ninomiya was first shown on the screen. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't help but be a gentleman. He grabbed the baseball cap that he was wearing on his head that day and placed it on her head.

The girl looked at him, "Uhhh?" Kaoru looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, "A girl's tears are very precious... you mustn't let other people see it. This cap... it's for you." With that, Kaoru walked off, meeting with his brother and a few friends. "Hey, hey, hey~ what did you think of that show Kaoru?" Kaoru smirked, "I think that my designs will kick that man's designs asses one day." "Uwaaa! You're so cocky!" Kaoru laughed, "Didn't I tell all of you that I will be the leading fashion designer in all of Japan?" Hikaru laughed, "Yeah, yeah... we're on this again?" Kaoru smirked, "Last I checked... I never left this thought process."

- TWO WEEKS LATER...

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and lead him down a large hallway, "Hikaru... where are we going so early in the morning?" Hikaru smirked, "To peek in on the new students of course! Their opening ceremony is about to start." Kaoru laughed, "Why do we need to show up there?" Hikaru smirked, "Well, remember our opening ceremony last year? You were the student with the most recognizable talent that was entering the school. Don't you want to see who takes that position this year?" Kaoru laughed, "Well, I guess we can see who will try to take my place as the leader of desiging in this school." Hikaru laughed, "Exactly... we must find out who will become your biggest competition this year!"

"Today is the school opening ceremony. Our Clothing Design Faculty of Me-Met Institute has trained many outstanding talents, which is obvious to all in the field. For this grand opportunity, we have invited two extremely important guests who have graduated from this school in the past. You should say that they are not only grand sempais to you all, but they both play a role in the Fashion Design World as well as the great masters who effortlessly are leading the younger generation. Now, everyone please give a round of applause to welcome Master Matsumoto and Master Ninomiya!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down at the back of the event. Kaoru smirked and whispered to his brother, "I get to see my current competition now... how great of a day this is." Hikaru laughed, "You really hate Master Ninomiya, don't you?" Kaoru shrugged, "It's not that I hate him, I just feel that he's too cocky for the clothing world." Hikaru laughed, "He does kind of show off towards the camera... what do you think of Master Matsumoto?" Kaoru was clapping as the two masters of the fashion design world walked onto the stage, "Hmmm... I guess you could say he's pretty modest... but I don't think that he takes enough risks on some of his designs." Hikaru nodded, "Not everyone can be as cutting edge as you." Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, it's just a matter of time that my designs are out in the open."

The two masters bowed and sat down in the seats prepared for them on stage. Then, the principal of the school continued, "Okay, to follow up, we firstly would like to ask the new student who entered Clothing Design Faculty who got a full-scholarship due to her designs submitted to us, Tatemura Kazuko-san, to represent the new students to deliver a speech. Everyone, please give a round of applause to welcome classmate, Tatemura Kazuko-san!"

Hikaru glanced over at his brother, "That name... it's female... seems like your new competition is a woman." Kaoru smirked, "Well, she probably won't be much competition then... considering that women usually work solely on female designs." Hikaru shrugged, "You never know Kaoru... just because 99.9% of this school's girls in the design department only work on female designs doesn't mean that all of them will." Kaoru's eyes widened a bit when he saw the woman walk onto the stage.

She was tall and slender like a model, had beautiful chestnut eyes and long, soft black hair. It was the exact same girl that cried watching Master Ninomiya's new line on display. Kaoru frowned, '_She's in design... so those damn tears of hers were probably from being moved by that cocky jerk's work... I wasted my good-heart...'_

Hikaru took notice of the girl, "Say Kaoru... your new rival is cute! Though... she looks like she might be a bit difficult to handle..." Hikaru took notice that she was wearing extremely cutting edge designs... it was an extremely punk look, which not many girls at this school would be caught wearing.

Kazuko approached the podium and took a deep breath. She wasn't used to speaking infront of large crowds, so she was a bit nervous, "Principal, Fellow Teachers, and Felllow Schoolmates. Hello. I'm Tatemura Kazuko, a representative for the new students. I'm extremely happy to have an opportunity to become a Clothing Designer by entering this Clothing Design Faculty of Me-Met's Institute. However, before I entered this school, I'm determined to aim for a goal that may not be similar to other fellow schoolmates."

Hikaru and Kaoru both were intrigued and raised eyebrows and Kazuko took a deep breath before speaking back into the microphone, "That goal that I speak of is that I will surpass a successful kindergarden child who designed THE STORM. Furthermore, I wish to push the designer who depends on that STORMY NIGHTS LINE to be completely forgotten. What I have mentioned is a small speech from the new students representative, Tatemura Kazuko. Thank you everyone." With that said, Kazuko bowed and walked off the stage and sat back down in her seat.

A few of the teachers on stage began speaking amongst each other, "Oh... how did this happen?" "How did it turn to be like this?" "That student doesn't know her limit, does she?" Master Ninomiya smirked, taking notice of the girl and whispered to a teacher, "Could you get me her name please?" "Of course sir, I apologize for such a comment. We didn't ever expect this to happen..." The teacher wrote down the name, "We're terribly sorry for this." Master Ninomiya's face turned a bit sadistic, "Oh it's not a problem... not a problem at all... Designing is suppose to be like this..." He looked down at the name of the girl, "Tatemura Kazuko..."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into one of their many classrooms. Kasanoda immeidately spoke up, "Hey, hey! Did you two hear about it?" Hikaru smirked, "You're talking about Tatemura Kazuko... right? She's gotten quite popular already." Kasanoda nodded, "Yeah, hard to believe that a newbie would say such things in front of Master Ninomiya! Claiming that the STORMY NIGHTS line was made by a kingergartener... what the heck is she thinking?" Kaoru smirked, "This is the most excitement I've seen on campus yet... everyone is always praising Master Ninomiya... I think that it's great that someone on this campus opposes him... though, I am quite curious why she dislikes him so much..."

Kazuko was walking throughout the campus heading to her very first design class, '_It's no surprise that they're all looking at me like I'm insane... I did say a lot during the opening ceremony today... I guess that chances of finding friends are slim to none. Haha, not that I'm here to make friends. All I care about is defeating Master Ninomiya. That bastard has it coming.'_

"Hey look, isn't that her? The girl who is going against Master Ninomiya?"

"Yeah, yeah... wow... looking at her right now, it's pretty obvious that she over-estimates herself!"

"She also voiced against the professors! Didn't you hear that?"

"What?! Voicing against the professors too! What is she thinking? Does she not realize her place?"

_'Come on Kazuko! You must ignore it! Ignore all of it... this is your new place! This is the beginning of your battle against Master Ninomiya! How can I have the strength to even care about what others think? The only thing that matters is defeating that bastard! Come on Kazuko! I will surpass a successful kingergartener that designed STORMY NIGHTS! Furthermore, I will ensure that no one even knows the name Ninomiya after this!'_

Ninomiya walked back to his company headquarters, "Nishida."

"Master, you're looking for me?"

"Yes. I want you to go research Tatemura Kazuko's household register and also every single piece of data from thirteen years ago of Sakurai Mamoru."

"Of course sir!"

Ninomiya continued to walk through his company's headquarters and finally made it to the room he was looking for. He entered and immediatley began to hear gossipping from his employees.

"Hey, hey~ that story about STORMY NIGHTS is crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah... it's a strange rumor designed by some jealous person."

"Yes yes yes!"

"I think I heard who designed it! Rumor has it that Master Ninomiya stole the works of the internationally famed Master Sakurai! Insane, right?"

"Whoaaaa! I didn't hear that rumor! I heard another one! You know how my daughter is now in Me-Met's Institute? Well it just so happens that-"

Ninomiya made his presence known immediately, "Go on... I'm quite curious to hear the insanity being spread about MY line."

The gossipping women got really nervous, "Oh, Master Ninomiya! Welcome back! We hope that your trip went well?"

Ninomiya glared at the women, "Look, someone's going to tell me this rumor or else."

Shivers went up the women's spine. "Oh well, it's really a dumb rumor that makes no senes! But it's about your past work... the famous STORM dress that you made... it's rumored that it's designed by a five year old child."

Ninomiya had a dark look on his face, "I employed you guys to work, not come here and gossip~ Do you really believe a stupid rumor like that? Do you really believe that design is so easy that a five year old could make it? If you are not EARNESTLY working, then... it represents that you don't have the heart for it. If you don't have the heart for it, well... it's obvious isn't it? Obvious that you're just not qualified to work for my company. So, you all should think that through." With that said, he got up and left. "Uwaaaaaa! That was so scary! I thought that he was going to fire us all on the spot! Well, I'll never speak of rumors again!"

"Tatemura-chan~ Tatemura Kazuko-chan!", a squeaky voice came from behind her. Kazuko turned around and saw a rather attractive ganguro girl, "Uh... yeah?" The woman smiled, "Hey~ I'm Yasumura Mei! I'm in the same design class as you! And... it's been decided that I'll eventually be your best friend here." Kazuko stood there blankly, "Come again?" Mei spoke again, "We're going to be best friends at this school, because after hearing all the rumors, I know that we'll get along fine." Kazuko shrugged, "... uh... right... well, I have to start heading out..." Mei followed her, "That's fine! I'll continue my introduction while walking with you! Aries, blood type B! My interest is karaoke and makeup! Even though my appearance doesn't look like it, I'm an introvert! Oh and! I'll always be the best looking on campus, mainly because I'm so individualistic! Since I have a twin, which no one believes me since she's studying abroad, I have to make sure that I'm one-of-a-kind! Oh and, fashion is the one and ONLY thing that I'm passionate about in life, that's why we'll be best friends! Ok. Introduction complete!" Kazuko nodded, "I... see..."

_'Introverted?! Is she insane? There's no way that she's an introvert... in fact, she's extremely loud... and it seems like she'll never stop talking... oh well, it's not like she's a bad person... it's just that I wonder why a sempai like her wants to be my friend... especially since I'm the enemy of the school right now for hating Master Ninomiya...' _Kazuko continued walking, "So... Yasumura-san." "Mei. Call me Mei!" Kazuko nodded, a little uncomfortable, "Mei-chan..." Mei smiled, "Yes?" Kazuko continued, "Exactly why do you want to be my friend... I mean, you're a sempai..."

Mei laughed, "Even if I'm considered a sempai for being in my second year of college doesn't really mean anything. Just for the record, no one really cares where you stand in college. If you noticed, we're in the same design class. I couldn't get in the design course last year, so I'm starting it this year. Anyways, I know that you're someone that I can get along with. Not everyone wants to challenge a top-notch designer." Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "I'm not challenging a top-notch designer, I'm challenging a thief that needs to be forgotten." Mei laughed, "See! This is why we'll get along! I'm not a fan of Master Ninomiya either... actually, I have one designer who I respect like crazy." Kazuko slightly smiled her herself, "Who's that?" Mei responded, "The one and only Hitachiin Yuzuha!" Kazuko nodded, "She makes some really nice clothes, well, I'll see you around."

Mei sped up a bit, "Hey, hey! Don't just leave so quickly! We're friends now... so where are you heading to?" Kazuko let out a small sigh, "I'm going to see the head of the department's cultural offer." "Oh?! Can I come too?" "Uhh... sure." Mei smiled and grabbed Kazuko's arm, "Then let's go right away!"

Mei and Kazuko walked into the giant theater-like space and took a seat. Mei smiled, "They're showcasing the best of the best from the design department." Kazuko nodded, "Next year, I'll be apart of this event." Mei nodded, "I'm sure you will."

The department head spoke up, "And that's all for the women's clothing series. What an appreciation! As you all can see there's such diversity in this department. Nothing is the same, regardless of the theme. And now, coming up is the men's clothing series!"

Kazuko glanced over at Mei, "They're showcasing men's clothing as well?" Mei nodded, "Yup! In the past they used to showcase the best of the best, which was just two pieces from the entire department... but ever since last year, the making of men's clothing sky rocketed... so, instead of just picking two pieces, they now provide a whole fashion show using the best students' work. Actually, the men's clothing is quite huge right now." Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "That surprises me, since most people don't seem to be interested in designing men's clothing here..." Mei smirked, "Well, it's all because of Double H and K." Kazuko had a confused look on her face, "What's Double H and K?" Mei giggled, "You'll see soon enough!"

The department head continued, "Now... to begin the men's clothing... I present Double H and K!" The second the name was mentioned, the entire audience went into a giant uproar. They were screaming like fangirls and a few girls even took uchiwas out of their purses. Kazuko blinked heavily a few times, not really sure what to make of the situation. The department head spoke again, "For those of you who aren't familiar of Double H and K, the designs are created by Hitachiin Kaoru, with help by Hitachiin Hikaru and Kasanoda Ritsu." The audience's level of loudness became ridiculous. Kazuko looked at Mei, "There's no way that this Hitachiin Kaoru's designs are so good for them to be doing this..." Mei giggled, "You'll see exactly why they're freaking out... everyone in Me-Met knows Double H and K."

"And here they come... Me-Met's handsome lads are about to perform on stage! I said... Me-Met's handsome lads are about to perform on stage! Have a round of applause to welcome second year in Industrial Arts Faculty, Hitachiin Hikaru! Second year in Commerce Faculty, Kasanoda Ritsu! And... the one who designed this time, second year in Clothing Design Faculty... Hitachiin Kaoru!"

Kazuko watched as the three boys took the stage.

"Bringing us cultural feel of men's clothing... this is Double H and K! Let's showcase their fantastic pieces!"

Kazuko watched the entire thing, then her eyes landed on Kaoru... a flashback from a few weeks ago suddenly re-appeared in her mind.

_'"A girl's tears are very precious, you mustn't let other people see it. This cap... is for you."'_

A small tightness hit her chest and her heart beat began to accelerate.

_'Why is it... why is it that after seeing him... I can't restrain my face from turning hot? Why is it that my heart beat accelerates? What is it? No. No Tatemura Kazuko! You can't! I won't allow it! Are you seriously falling for him? No! I'm warning you... you CAN'T fall in love! Understand? Before you surpass Master Ninomiya... love is absolutely, positively NOT allowed!'_

The showcase ended and Mei glanced over at Kazuko, "Say Kazuko... you don't look too well. Oh! That's what! We should go eat! Eating good food will make you feel a heck of a lot better!" She grabbed Kazuko's hand and pulled her up, "Let's head out!"

Kazuko immediately snapped back to reality, "Oh... Mei-chan... sorry... I shouldn't have zoned out like that... I just... was really impressed by that guy's work... amazing what he can do with men's clothing... though... the three guys walking out like they're badasses from a movie was kind of lame." Mei giggled, "I know, right?! They told me last year that it's impactful and more people will remember their name that way! Instead... it became impactful as them becoming the three hotest men in the university. Almost every girl wants to be with them!" Kazuko laughed, "I don't get it... sure, they have good looks, but... I wouldn't want to date someone solely for good looks. Besides, why waste time on relationships when there's so much to do at school." Mei laughed, "You're a strange one, Kazuko-chan! I for one, find romance quite inviting. Though, it's nothing that I need." Kazuko laughed, "Anyways, I don't have time to eat... I have to head to my color theory class. I'll see you around." Mei nodded, "See you!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long to get up. I'm having some issues with being able to get online... as well as sudden rehearsals for work.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Kaoru was sitting in the cafeteria with Hikaru and Kasanoda. The three of them got approached several times by attractive women, but Kaoru didn't really care. What was more on his mind was how to get his clothing out to the public without using his mother's name. Mei was sitting next to Kasanoda, glaring at every girl that came by. Kasanoda wrapped an arm around Mei, "Say... how about we go out tonight?" Mei shook her head, "Can't! Already swarmed with massive projects. I want to at least brainstorm what I'm going to do before I have fun." She looked around the cafeteria, jumped up, and smiled, "Kazu~~~~ko! Kazuko! Over here!" The three boys glanced in the direction that Mei was screaming at. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, remembering the face of the girl now heading in his direction.

Kazuko sat down next to Mei, "Could you... not scream my name in front of everyone next time?" Mei laughed, "But~ it was the only way to get your attention to sit with me!" Kazuko shrugged, "I guess it can't be helped then..." Kasanoda glanced at Mei, then at Kazuko and back to Mei, "Wait... you said Kazuko, right? You mean Tatemura Kazuko?" Kazuko let out a deep sigh and Mei nodded, "Yup! Tatemura Kazuko! She's my BEST friend in this university!" Kasanoda placed a hand on his head, "Mei~ I thought that we were best friends..." Mei shook her head, "Nope! You're my best GUY friend... my best friend at this university is Kazuko! And, well, my bestest BEST friend is Haruhi!" With the mention of Haruhi's name, Hikaru suddenly walked away. Kazuko quickly noticed and whispered to Mei, "Say... is he alright?" Mei wasn't really sure how to answer. The difficulties of Hikaru getting over Haruhi was insane. He still can't seem to move on. Kaoru then placed a hand on Kazuko's shoulder, "So THIS is the person who vowed to defeat Master Ninomiya." Mei nodded, "Yup! Isn't she great?" Kasanoda let out a small laugh, "Say, Tatemura... was it really neccessary to make such a commotion about it?" Kazuko shrugged, "It wasn't my intention to get everyone riled up... I saw that asshole there, so I wanted to let him know fully well who I am and why he's going to be out of the fashion world in no time." Mei nodded, "You're so ballsy! I love it, Kazuko!" Kasanoda spoke up, "But... I'm not sure that was a good idea... I mean... do you not know that the entire fashion world is now talking about it... Master Ninomiya being stunted by a first year student's words?" Hikaru walked back, finishing a can of coffee, "It's hilarious... do you not see that Master Ninomiya is a TOP designer? You don't even have a piece of clothing made and sold to the public... all-in-all... I don't see your future being successful." Kaoru then spoke up, "Hikaru, please..." Kaoru turned his attention towards Kazuko, "In any case... since you had already publicly declared a war, if you don't have the strength to handle it, remember to let us know." Kasanoda and Hikaru nodded. Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "And what exact-" Before she could finish her statement, Hikaru spoke up, "The group that resists against authority... the ability to influence... also here to assist the weak..." Kasanoda continued, "This group, which is so attractively infront of you now... is none other than Me-Met's Double H and K!" Kazuko shook her head, "Are you guys for real?" Kaoru flashed her a smile, "Of course. Anything that's intruiging enough to get our attention is all that matters. Besides, it's OUR goal to kick Master Ninomiya's ass out of the fashion world."

Kazuko slightly blushed at his smile, "Then... I guess when it comes down to it... we're going to be rivals, huh?" Kaoru laughed, "Either way, we both have the same goal... to get rid of Master Ninomiya's reign." Kazuko rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. Kasanoda spoke up, "You know Tatemura... you're quite popular as a new student on your first day of school..." Hikaru smirked and chimed in, "If you're not careful, you'll get a stress disorder! Then~ if you're having difficulties... don't hesitate to come to us for help." Kazuko took a large bite into her bread, "I won't need your help... I have my own reasons for taking on Master Ninomiya. I don't need to explain it to you all and I don't need you to take good care of me. I'm old enough to fend for myself! I don't care to be more well known around the school. All I care about is getting rid of Master Ninomiya and his STORMY line!" She turned her attention to Mei, "Mei-chan, I'm getting full, so I'll be leaving first." She began to walk away when Kaoru rushed to block her path, "Wait!"

She glared towards the attractive twin in front of her, "What?" Kaoru smirked, "On your face..." Kazuko raised an eyebrow, challenging him to continue. "there's some bread crumbs!" She quickly wiped the crumbs off her face, then began to walk away as quickly as possible, "I said that I'm leaving." Kaoru smirked, seeing her face get a bit red, "Say... Kazu-chan~ are you angry?" Kazuko stopped immediately and turned towards him, "WHAT did you CALL me?" He walked over to her and poked her nose, "Ka-zu-cha-n~" She clenched her fists and stormed off, "DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME!" Kaoru let out a small giggle, "Ok, Kazu-chan~" She turned around to look at him, "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Kaoru smiled, "Aww, you're still turning your attention towards me. How cute~ I wonder if you're falling for me?" Kazuko frowned, "Y-YOU... YOU ARE SO FULL OF NONSENSE!" She started to walk away again, blushing a bit from his teasing. Kaoru quickly caught up and started walking next to her, "In all seriousness... Tatemura Kazuko.. I'm curious about the school opening ceremony... You challenged Master Ninomiya in front of the entire student body... that's already enough for you to get attention... but... I'm curious... why did you say that STORMY NIGHTS is at the level of a kindergartener?" Kazuko stopped walking and looked directly into his eyes, "It's because it's the truth... STORMY NIGHTS is a kingergarden level... not only that... Master Ninomiya caused our family..." She clenched her fists and shook her head, wanting to hold back any tears that could possibly come out. "Tatemura... are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine... anyways, I have to get to my apartment to work on my projects. Bye." Kaoru watched as the woman walked away into the distance.

Kaoru was busy working on designing men's clothing, when Hikaru , who was sitting on his bed and hugging a pillow spoke up, "You're thinking of something... what is it?" Kaoru let out a sigh, "I can't ever hide a thing... can I?" Hikaru nodded, "I know you just as well as I know myself..." Kaoru let out a small laugh, "Well, it's that new first year..." "You mean Tatemura Kazuko?" Kaoru nodded. Hikaru smirked, "Eeeh~ what's this, what's this?" Kaoru erased a bit of the design he was working on, "Well, I find it odd that she would openly challenge Master Ninomiya. I mean... with how big he is in the industry... a public announcement like that could easily send her to her grave." Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, he can blacklist her for life... though, you must admit that she's got balls." Kaoru smiled a bit to himself, _'Her challenging spirit reminds me a bit of Haruhi...' _Hikaru continued, "I want us to be at the top of the fashion world... but I do want to at least see her climb her way to our level." Kaoru nodded, "Precisely my thoughts... so about you Hikaru... you're still not over Haruhi..."

Hikaru frowned, "I'm sorry... Kaoru... I thought that getting immersed in this school... that going on pointless dates with girls... that just living a life away from Haruhi would actually prove that I can get over her... but... every time I hang out with girls... I just think about how Haruhi's probably out on a date with Tono... that she's holding hands with Tono... kissing Tono... I love Haruhi... and I love Tono... but... is it so bad that I want them to... ugh... I'm a horrible person for thinking that..." Kaoru took a sip of hot commoner's coffee, "You're not awful. It actually crossed my mind a few times in the past... how I could somehow set you and Haruhi up... but... then... I kick myself for having those thoughts... If you and Haruhi are meant to be together... you two will somehow be together."

Hikaru sighed, "But... sometimes... sometimes... you meet your soulmate, right? Your soulmate and you have beautiful memories together, but something happens that you two can't be together... that for some reason, your soulmate has to be with someone else... that happens, right? Stories where you root on the one character... only to find out that they'll never have a chance... that's... that's exactly how I feel. I feel that Haruhi and I are soulmates, but... Tono needs her more than me in some way." Kaoru frowned, "Hikaru... you're thinking about this too hard. If Haruhi is your soulmate, it'll work out. Don't make this into some sort of tv drama or romance film. If you seriously believe that she's your soulmate, why is it that you're doing nothing about it?" Hikaru hit his right fist against a table, "Dammit Kaoru! For once, will you NOT try to give me advice and just listen?!" Kaoru was surprised with Hikaru's sudden anger. Sure, Hikaru got frustrated at his words (especially if it was related to Haruhi), but he never got angry. Kaoru took a small breath, "Look. I'm just telling you that you're giving up Haruhi without a fight. Years have passed since you've last seen her... don't you think that perhaps there's a chance that her relationship with Tono has changed?" Hikaru shook his head, "There's no way that it's changed. Tono loves her with all his heart... Haruhi would never leave him." Kaoru continued to work on his design, "Just because Tono loves her doesn't neccessarily mean that she does." Hikaru brought up Haruhi's FaceBook Profile, "It says here... in a relationship... doesn't that say enough?!" Kaoru shrugged, "Once again, you're admitting defeat before you even try. Why don't you admit that you're scared to get between the two of them?" Hikaru tensed up. The words spoken out of his twin's mouth was exactly the issue. He loved Haruhi a lot and constantly dreamt of the two of them together... yet, he loved Tamaki as well, just as one of his best friends. A guy should never steal his best friend's girlfriend... no matter what. Hikaru stood still for a few minutes, thinking over the words that his brother spoke. He then picked up his jacket, "I'm heading out." Kaoru nodded, "Don't get into any trouble. I don't want to pick you up from a club wasted again..." Hikaru placed his jacket on and shook his head, "I'm not stupid enough to do that again." With that said, Hikaru left and Kaoru continued to work on designing until late that night.

Kazuko woke up the next morning and took a look at her email and schedule. She noticed that today she needed to have a specific book for one of her classes, which meant a fast run to the campus book store. Sighing and not really wanting to head to the store, she reluctantly forced herself out of her apartment. "If I skip breakfast, that should give me more than enough time..." She walked from her apartment to the campus book store and browsed the books. After twenty minutes of searching, she finally located the color theory textbook and got into line. Even though there weren't many students there at the early hour, it still took forever to get to the checkout of the bookstore. Luckily, she managed to purchase the book with an hour to spare before class. She figured that this would be a great opportunity to go to the local Starbucks for some coffee and a muffin... enough to satisfy her breakfast cravings. While walking behind the book store towards the Starbucks, she heard some talking. She usually wasn't one to snoop, but seeing the shadows of a guy and a girl intrigued her a bit. What could possibly have them up talking at this hour? She hid herself a bit and glanced to see if she recognized the people. To her surprise, Kaoru was one of them. The girl, a Japanese-Korean girl with red streaks in her hair was holding an envelope out to him, "Sempai... please take a look at this letter." Without grabbing the letter, or even acknowledging it, Kaoru shook his head, "Sorry, I can't accept this." The girl looked hurt in the eyes, "W-why?" Kaoru lifted an eyebrow, before he could say anything, she spoke again, "B-because... it's... It's because of you that I decided to attend Me-Met... it's because of you that I picked Clothing Design Faculty."

Kazuko twitched. Of course she would have to be the one to witness this kind of scenario... and even better being the fact that the guy was Kaoru. She glanced at her surroundings, hoping to find a way to get to Starbucks without being noticed. Unfortunately, there wasn't a good path. She sighed, _'either I continue my way to Starbucks and possibly get noticed by them... or I can just wait for them to finish and act like I just started coming this way...' _She looked back at the situation and sighed, '_Guess I'll be going with the latter option...' _

The girl pushed the envelope into his hands forcefully, "In this letter are my feelings! Please accept it!" Kaoru held the envelope in his hands, inspecting it. It was pale pink, with cutsy stickers decorated all over it. Obviously she had wanted to give the impression of being an adorable girl. His eyes sharpened a bit and he looked at her, "Because of me you entered this school, right?" She nodded. He continued, "How is it possible that because of ME you decided to take Clothing Design?" She wasn't really sure where he was going with this, but before she could even say anything, Kaoru continued, "People who take Clothing Design are here to fulfill their dreams. They work extremely hard because they truly love designing." He gave her a cold glare, "It's people like you that will only destroy Me-Met's Standards. If what you told me beforehand is the full truth, how about you just quit school?" The girl began to have tears in her eyes. She had always admired Kaoru. She was a year younger than him at Ouran and had loved seeing him around and about. She adored the fact that he was the nicer of the twins. Yet... the look that he's giving her and the words that he's speaking made her think otherwise. This by far wasn't the Kaoru that she fell for. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kaoru let out a small breath, "Crying? You're seriously crying? What for? What exactly did I say that was wrong? Maybe you need to take a minute and re-think things."

The girl couldn't handle anymore and immediately ran off crying. Kazuko couldn't handle how ridiculous Kaoru's actions were towards the girl. WIthout thinking, she stormed out in front of him with a clenched fist, "HEY! Hitachiin Kaoru!" Kaoru turned his attention towards Kazuko. He smirked a bit seeing her first thing in the morning, "Why, good morning to you too, Kazu-chan... why the angry face?" She grabbed the letter out of his hands and frowned, "Why did you say all those hurtful things to that girl?! She simply LIKES you, that's all! Is it really necessary to say such words to hurt her?!" Kazuko glanced at the envelope. She could tell that every small detail was probably a piece of happiness that the girl had at the time of decorating the envelope. She couldn't stand that Kaoru was so cruel as to not even accept the letter. Kaoru smirked, grabbed the envelope from Kazuko and spoke up, "It would be great if I did hurt her. If she's hurt, then she'll wake up from her delusions. Someone that only thinks of dating prevents a person who truly wants to study Clothing Design to not be able to make it into Me-Met's. In this case, who is hurting who more?" He sighed and looked at Kazuko with cold eyes, "I thought that the person who dared to challenge Master Ninomiya would be able to understand the path to become a designer... that it's absolutely not a laughing matter... I do hope that you aren't here to just play." Kazuko was furious with his words and yelled out, "I'M DEAD SERIOUS TOO! I'M NOT HERE TO PLAY!" Kaoru smirked and ripped up the letter without reading a word of it, "Then, you understand that I don't have time for pathetic girls who are taking classes just to be with me." Kazuko let out a sigh. She completely understood where he was coming from. He was just as serious as her when it came to Clothing Design. Just by the look in his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't joking around.

Kazuko began to walk towards the Starbucks. She had nothing else to say to him. A part of her was upset with him for not just accepting the note... another part of her believed that if she was in his shoes... that she would do the same thing... so, she couldn't just be angry. She let out a small breath. Coffee. Coffee would fix everything. Kaoru smirked, "Wait." Kazuko stood still and turned to look at him, "What?" "Exactly why is it that you overheard that conversation? You're not stalking me, are you?" Kazuko's face turned red, "WHAT?! STALKING?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST-" Kaoru laughed, "Your face is red, Ka-zu-ko~" She shook her head, "It's not! I'm just overheated from walking in this weather!" Kaoru laughed, "If that's the case, why don't you take off your coat?" She continued to walk away, taking her coat off to prove that she wasn't blushing. After she got out of his sight, she quickly placed the coat back on her. It was a bit too chilly for her to not have sleeves.

Hikaru approached his brother, "So... what was that display I just witnessed?" Kaoru glanced over at his brother, "Geez, is everyone watching me this morning?" Hikaru shook his head, "Nah, I just happened to be on my way to the book store to pick up a damn textbook for that one witch's class. She said that I had to have it next class or she won't let me sit in the class anymore. It's apparently distracting to her that I share my book with Kasanoda." Kaoru let out a small laugh, "So glad that I'm not taking that course." Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was trying to get off of the original topic, so he spoke up, "So, should I ask about the confession you got this morning or the flirting I saw?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Flirting? What exactly are you talking about?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Come on Kaoru. If you can call out my feelings for Haruhi, I think that I can call you out on the fact that you're flirting with that first year." Kaoru didn't really like where this conversation was going, "I just tease her, Hikaru. It's not like I'm interested or anything." Hikaru smirked intrigued. He could easily tell that his brother was more than interested in Tatemura Kazuko. "Oh Kaoru... I have a major project with Kasanoda for the witch's class, so I'm probably going to stay over at his place for a few nights." Kaoru nodded, "This means that I can work in utter peace then." Hikaru frowned, "Come on now... you know that you'll miss me being around."

A few days later, Mei and Kazuko were eating lunch in the cafeteria with Kasanoda. Hikaru walked over and sat down with them. Kasanoda looked over at Hikaru, "Say Hikaru... why is it that Kaoru hasn't shown up for class in two days?" Hikaru shrugged, "Just because I'm his twin doesn't mean that I know everything. He's probably working non-stop on a design though... I wouldn't be too concerned." Mei thought for a moment, "Ah! But what if something actually did happen to him?! Like... could it be that he got into an accident? Like... he slipped and fell or he just wasn't careful enough that he slammed against a wall and lost consciousness and fainted?!" The whole table looked at Mei blankly, then Kazuko spoke up, "Mei-chan... you have... a really rich imagination..." Mei shook her head, "No, no! I'm dead serious! I know someone that's had that happened!" Kasanoda wrapped an arm around Mei, "Come on now... no one wants to hear about that really happening..." Kazuko raised an eyebrow, making the connection that it was indeed Kasanoda that happened to have that happen to in the past and Mei was a witness. She kinda laughed to herself imagining the situation. Hikaru's words snapped Kazuko out of her thoughts, "Tatemura-san, this is Kaoru's address. Could you help us out and check on how he's doing?" Kazuko eyed the sheet of paper with a written address on it, but didn't dare take it, "Why me?" Hikaru sighed, "I would go check on my brother myself, but... unfortunately, I've got a major group project due tomorrow." Mei noticed that Kazuko didn't seem very convinced to go, so she immediately spoke up, "Ah! I'll go with you Kazuko-chan!" Kasanoda shook his head, "You can't! Remember... you're in our project too!" Mei felt a bit defeated, "Aww... I'm sorry Kazuko! I would TOTALLY go with you if I could, but this project is a major grade." Kazuko sighed and defeatedly took the address, "I guess that I'll be nice enough to check on him for you all. Not that I really care about him." She got up and began to leave the cafeteria. Once she was out ot sight, Kasanoda and Mei stared at Hikaru. Mei then spoke up, "I know that you're serious about this project and all but... it's not like you to have someone else check up on your brother." Kasanoda nodded, "Indeed, what's going on Hikaru? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Hikaru shook his head, "No fight... it's just that... I'll let you two in on a secret. Make sure you don't let it around the school." The two nodded, eager to hear what Hikaru had to say. Hikaru let out a smirk, "Haruhi was the very first girl that Kaoru liked... and well, I didn't think that he would ever like another girl but... I accidentally found out that he likes Kazuko now... that's why I decided to hand over the address to her. I'm sure that Kaoru's alright, but this way, he won't be able to avoid his feelings towards her. I guess that you could say that I'm giving him the push that he gave me several years ago."

When Mei left the cafeteria to head to her next class, she noticed Kazuko standing near the gardens staring at the address. When she saw Mei she grabbed her by the shoulders, "Come on Mei! Just come with me to Kaoru's place!" Mei shook her head, "I really would go, but the project is very important and I don't want to get points deducted for the two guys telling the sensei that I didn't put in equal work." Kazuko was eager for someone to come with her, "It won't be long! You just need to help me check to make sure that idiot isn't dead yet." Mei shook her head, "I told you, I can't. Just be a good friend to Hikaru and check on his brother, ok?" Kazuko let out a defeated sigh. Hikaru and them were nice enough to talk to her and take her as a serious student, unlike the rest of the school. So of course, it's only natural for her to consider them 'friends'. It wouldn't be very friend-like if she didn't do what she agreed to.

A few hours later, Kazuko found the address to the apartment and began to knock on the door. After about ten minutes, she was about to leave, but instead, she decided to turn the knob to the door instead. She immediately realized that it was unlocked, "Eeh, The door isn't even locked! What if there's a thief?! What an idiot..." She walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her, "Hitachiin Kaoru! Hitachiin Kaoru! Are you home?" There was no response, so she continued to walk through the apartment. She noticed a small flight of stairs, "Are you upstairs?" Still no response. She slowly walked up the stairs and noticed a fairly messy craft room. There were three dress forms, two sewing machines, and a mixture of threads, fabrics, and designs scattered all over the room. In the middle of the room laid Kaoru with a large design on top of him. Kazuko immediately rushed over to him, "Hey, hey! Are you okay? Kaoru?!" She began to shake him a bit. He didn't budge. "Aaah! What should I do? I don't know CPR! Uhhhh... OH! 119! I should call 119!" She reached in her small purse to pull out her cellphone, when she suddenly noticed his chest raise. "Oh... he's still alive... thank goodness..." She shook him again, but he didn't budge, "Hmmm... I wonder why he isn't waking up... Say... Kaoru! Wake up!" After ten minutes of trying to wake him up, she gave up. So, she started to pick up the many designs and started to organize them on his table.

Eventually Kaoru let out a yawn and sat up. Kazuko stared at him, "Hey! You're up!" Kaoru blinked a couple times, then looked directly at her, "Yeah... sometimes when inspiration hits, you really can't stop... how long have I been missing school this time?" Kazuko couldn't believe him. Hikaru probably did this to trick her, considering that Kaoru mentioned that it wasn't really the first time something like this has happened. "Two days" Kaoru stretched a bit and stood up. He was a little bit dizzy, so he fell over onto the couch, "Not as long as I thought..." His stomach rumbled and Kazuko let out a sigh, "Let me guess... you haven't eaten anything..." Kaoru nodded, "As I mentioned before... when inspiration hits, you just can't stop." Kazuko frowned, "I understand that it's hard to stop working, but didn't your mother or someone ever teach you that eating is neccessary for living!?" Kaoru let out a small laugh, "Mom never really told me that, but I have heard that from someone before." Kazuko shook her head with her hand on her forehead, "And you still don't eat." Kaoru stood up and sat down at his desk, he then went back to working on a new design. Kazuko frowned, "You need to eat! Stop designing!" Kaoru shook his head, "If I stop now, I'll forget the design. I'll eat after I finish this." Kazuko was getting frustrated and stormed down the stairs into the small kitchen. She looked through the cabinets and refrigerator. There was a whole lot of expired take-out. Obviously, he didn't cook much. She located some eggs and a few other ingredients. She then began to cook.

She walked up the stairs again and placed a plate of omurice next to him, "Do your worried brother a favor and eat." Kaoru laughed, "So it was Hikaru that sent you here." Kazuko nodded, "He was worried, but he couldn't check up on you due to a very important project." Kaoru quickly rolled his eyes. He knew that there was a different reason. If Hikaru was truly worried, he most definitely would've been there. The real question to him though was why did Hikaru send Kazuko to him... His stomach rumbled again and he grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite into the omurice. "Hey! It's actually really good!" Kazuko wasn't thrilled with his tone of voice. It was as if it was a surprise that she was good at cooking, "Of course it's good... I've been cooking for my Dad since I was little. I'm full of experience." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Cook for your dad? What about your Mom?" Kazuko didn't like where the conversation was going, so she quickly grabbed something out of her purse and handed it over to him, "I just remembered that I needed to return this hat to you." Kaoru eyed the hat, "Haha, I forgot that I lent this out." He grabbed the hat and placed it on his head and winked towards her, "Not bad, eh?"

Kazuko sighed, between the day of the letter, comment about her cooking and the fact that he only designed mens clothing, she figured that he must not be into girls, "So Hitachiin-san..." Kaoru laughed, "Kaoru. Call me Kaoru." "Fine... Kaoru... you... you must dislike girls..." Kaoru finished the rest of the omurice and placed his chopsticks down, "That's not the case... I've been reflecting..." Kazuko was confused, "Reflecting?" He nodded, "I guess I was a bit rough the other day. It's just that... I'm not really sure how to get along with women. It's strange though... with you, I feel more comfortable." Kazuko began to blush, "Me? W-why's that?" He gave her a childish smile, "It's because you're serious. You're at Me-Met's for a reason, a serious goal. None of the other girls at school are as determined as you. Besides..." He eyed her up and down, causing her blush to deepen, "your body doesn't seem like a woman's... having you around... it's like having a younger brother!" Her face turned from a red blush to a red face of anger. He didn't view her as a woman. That in itself stung deep. Before she could say anything, Kaoru's cell began to ring. "Hello?"

Kazuko quickly turned on her heels, "Now that I know you're not dead, I can tell everyone that there was nothing wrong to begin with and that they didn't need to worry. Anyways, I'm leaving." Kaoru was listening to both Kazuko and the person on the other side of the phone. Instead of responding to the person on the phone, he smiled brightly towards Kazuko, "Kazuko! Your omurice was delicious!" With that said, she walked out of the apartment all flustered. Even though she wanted to be mad at him, his words about her omurice made her heart dance a bit. She hated the fact that she was falling for him. She slapped her face a few times, then began to walk to her apartment that she shared with her father, "Stupid, stupid. Don't fall for him... you must continue your quest to defeat Master Ninomiya."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE.**

It was a rare case when Kazuko would run late... and yet, today was that day. The night weather included a huge thunderstorm. For some reason, she always found storms to be quite soothing, so she slept very peacefully that night, yet with the heavy storm, the electricity cut out for a few hours.. leaving the alarm clock to well, not go off in the morning. When she managed to wake up, she realized that she had a good thirty minutes to make it to class on time. She didn't even bother to change. It was normal for college students to be seen in their pajamas, so she figured, why not. She immediately ran out of the apartment and within fifteen minutes, she made it onto campus. She then tried to regain her composure a bit. So, she walked into the restroom and freshened up a bit. Once she left, she began to walk towards her class. When she walked in, she realized that no one she recognized was there. She looked at the clock on the wall and knew that it was the correct time. So, how come there were so many faces she didn't recognize? She just shrugged and sat down anyways. When the professor entered, she was even more confused. It wasn't her professor. It then dawned on her that it most definitely wasn't her class. She awkwardly got up and started to walk out of the classroom. She then walked outside and sat down on a bench. She grabbed her small calendar that she had in her purse and glanced at it. She immediately hit herself in the face. It was Tuesday... not Wednesday. For whatever reason, she could've sworn it was Wednesday. She then reviewed her Wednesday schedule and frowned. She could've stayed in bed until late afternoon. She then decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to head back to the apartment to go back to her comfortable bed. Unfortunately for her though, people had other plans.

"Tatemura Kazuko!" The voices of four girls were incredibly loud and sounded a bit angry. She looked at the girls and shrugged, "Is there a problem?" One of the girls smirked and walked right up to her, "I'm just warning you... stop bothering Kaoru." Kazuko looked at the girl like she was psychotic, "Bothering?" Another girl spoke up, "Just because you're always with him lately, you think that he likes you, right?" Another girl spoke, "He won't like you." Kazuko was irritated now. She wanted to sleep and didn't want to deal with jealous idiots, "Glad that we have that figured out, so... how about you all go to him and tell him that, because I don't get why you all are telling me this. I really could careless." The girls were pretty upset with her response, "We just can't stand it. How you were at the opening ceremony... with that disgusting and nasty attitude of yours. How DARE you go against Designer Ninomiya... criticizing THE STORM design. Are you alright? Like... what's wrong with your head?" Another girl spoke up, "I think that you don't even know a thing about the STORMY NIGHTS collection. You've probably never even seen it!" Kazuko glared evilly at the women in front of her, "If I've disrespected your idol Ninomiya, I can apologise... HOWEVER, THE STORM is another story. I have every right in the world to criticize it like anyone else."

At this point in time, Kaoru walked up next to Kazuko and wrapped an arm around her and turned his attention to the four girls, "Arguing?" The girls all shook their heads, "Oh... not at all." Kaoru smirked, "Girls are so complicated... just because I've been with her lately... you aren't trying to attack her, right?" The girls were a bit afraid of what Kaoru was going to say next. Kaoru took a small breath, "I hope you all aren't, because I'm so tight with this dude."  
The girls had a slight panic attack to themselves. One of them spoke up, "Y-y-you're tight with her?" Kaoru smiled, bringing Kazuko closer to him, "Of course. The reason I'm so tight with her is because I don't think of her as a girl. We're brothers. Get it?" The girls snickered a bit to themselves, happy to know that Kazuko isn't any sort of competition for Kaoru's affections. "We understand!" One of the girls quietly said towards Kazuko's ear, "Brothers... it'll only remain as brothers. Aren't you lucky." Another girl smiled, "Well, BROTHERS, we have to be heading out. See you around."

When the girls were out of sight, Kazuko pushed Kaoru off of her, "You don't have to specify how unlady-like I am!" Kaoru smirked. He loved seeing her get all riled up, "Even though it's the truth..." She formed a fist and began to strike towards him. Kaoru moved to the side, "Actually, I was lying." Kazuko paused and blinked a few times, "Huh?" Kaoru pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear, "You're very lady-like." He let go of her and placed a hand in the air, "I have to go to class now, a whole night without sleep... I've got bags under my eyes... this is... all your fault!" He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and began to walk to class.

When Kaoru made it back to the apartment, Hikaru was finishing up sewing a shirt, "Ah, you're back." Kaoru nodded, "Yeah... do we have anything to eat?" Hikaru glanced over his shoulder towards Kaoru, "Actually, we have a ton of food." Kaoru was stunned, "A ton? How come? Where did it come from? We never shop for food... unless we want more commoner's coffee..." Hikaru took a sip of commoner's coffee and then spoke again, "Well... a giant delivery came..." Kaoru sat down, "From who?" Hikaru slightly blushed, "Haruhi... it was addressed from Haruhi." Kaoru's eyes widened from surprise, "Haruhi? Was there a note or anything?" Hikaru nodded, holding the unopened envelope. Kaoru looked at his brother, "You have the envelope and don't even open it?" Hikaru held his head down in defeat, "I can't bring myself to open it... all I know is that the return address has Haruhi's name on it." Kaoru immediately grabbed the letter from Hikaru, "I'm opening it." Hikaru grabbed it back, "NO! I'll open it." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "If you can manage to bring yourself to open it." Hikaru stared at the letter for a few minutes, then Kaoru got sick of waiting and snatched it away. He began to read the letter aloud.

"Hikaru and Kaoru,

It's been awhile, hasn't it? I have one more week left doing my internship in America. It's really interesting. I didn't realize that it was a paid internship... and I end up receiving all sorts of gifts from clients and such. I don't really know why, but it just so happens that I've got an abundance of food that I have no clue what to do with. Hunny-sempai spoke with me recently and suggested that I send you all the food. He said that you two tend to stop eating when you get involved with a project. So please make sure to eat and stay healthy. Also, I'll be coming back to Japan in two weeks. It would be great to catch up with you two. I have some news to tell you in person as well. So, let me know your schedules so that we can hang out. You can always email or text me.

Haruhi."

Hikaru grabbed the letter from Kaoru and re-read it, "Haruhi is coming here... she wants to see us... she wants to give us news in person..." Kaoru nodded, "It must be something important." Hikaru placed the letter down on the table. His heart sunk, "It must be that, right?" Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "Be what?" Hikaru sighed, "Engagement. I bet you that Tono proposed and she said yes." Kaoru frowned, "You can't make assumptions Hikaru. Besides, the only name besides ours that she mentioned in the note was Hunny-sempai. So, I highly doubt that it's an engagement. Think about it... if she was engaged, I'm sure that she would specify that her AND Tono would be giving us news." Hikaru nodded, but still thought that it was engagement news for sure.

Kazuko was wiping project after project out of her way and was consistently entering any sort of contest that the school was holding. She was designing left and right and spent two weeks with major lack of sleep. She stuffed her bag with 67 designs that she had worked on and sluggishly wandered to the campus. It was a holiday, but she wanted to make sure to turn in her work early. She popped into the department head's office and began to organize everything.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in the Narita Airport awaiting Haruhi's arrival. Hikaru continuously sat, stood, paced, then sat again. It was beginning to annoy Kaoru a bit, but he knew that he was just incredibly nervous about Haruhi's arrival. A voice from behind them snapped Hikaru out of his constant pattern, "Hey~ is she here yet?" Hikaru frowned, "If she was here, do you think that I would be here?!" Mei laughed, "No need to get angry." She had her arm linked with Kasanoda's. Kaoru eyed them suspciously, "So... are you two finally official now?" The two blushed a bit, then Mei spoke up, "I can't say anything until my best friend is here!" Kaoru shrugged, "So Mei... I haven't heard from or seen Kazuko lately... is everything alright on her end?" Mei nodded, "Oh yeah, she's good. She's been INSANELY busy with designing. But, I called her yesterday. Told her that I couldn't hang with her on this holiday because my bestest friend ever is showing up." Kasanoda chimed in, "More like Mei was trying to beg her to come to the airport to meet Haruhi. She wants everyone to be close friends." Mei stuck her tongue out at Kasanoda, "You didn't have to tell them that." Kaoru was intrigued, "So why didn't she come to meet Haruhi? She's heard about Haruhi from our group enough... you'd think that she would want to put a face to the name..." Mei sat down next to Kaoru, "Well, I guess she feels out of place... besides, she said that she had to turn in a lot of makeup work at the school today."

Mei's cell went off and she immediately picked it up, "Hi~ Hi~ It's Mei!" Her tone suddenly changed, "What? Really? Oh gosh... uhh... thanks for telling me... I'll make sure to find some time today to visit... yes... alright... bye." She hung up the cell and let out a huge sigh. The three boys could tell that something was wrong. Kasanoda pulled her close to him, "Is everything alright, MeiMei?" Mei shook her head, "Oh it's awful..." She took another breath, "That was Kazuko's father... apparently Kazuko's in the hospital..." Kaoru immediately stood up, "WHAT?! What happened? Is she ok?" Mei nodded, "I'm not sure what the condition is... or why she's there, but... her father said that she's going to be fine, but he would like it if I visited her later today, since he has to work all day today and late night..." Kaoru was freaking out. Kazuko was in the hospital and he had no clue why, "Which hospital?" Mei told him the hospital and room number, "I guess we can all visit her with Haru-" Before she finished her statement Kaoru was grabbing his stuff, "Hikaru. Tell Haruhi that I'm sorry and I'll see her later." With that said, Kaoru ran out of the airport and immediately grabbed a cab.

Hikaru wasn't thrilled that Kaoru ran off, but he understood. He knew that Kaoru was interested in Kazuko... regardless of him admitting it. Yet, Hikaru felt a little bit betrayed that Kaoru ran off like that. He would feel more confident if Kaoru was there. He then looked over at Mei, "You know the reason she's in the hospital, right?" Mei scratched the back of her head, "Well... I guess you could say that she collapsed in the department head's office... her father said it was dehydration. She apparently hasn't slept or hydrated well lately. It must've been due to all that work she was doing." Hikaru let out a small chuckle, "She works just like Kaoru." He then took another breath, "So, why didn't you tell Kaoru the reasoning?" Mei smiled, "Isn't it obvious? That's the same reason you had her check on him last time." Hikaru let out a laugh, "I guess we're both trying to set him up, huh?" Mei nodded, "I have to say that I do think that they match each other well... plus... I think that Kazuko has a crush on him too." Hikaru then frowned a little bit, "And yet, when you knew that I had a crush on Haruhi, you steered her towards Tono..." Mei bit the bottom of her lip, "Well... it's not that I steered her... I just helped her realize her feelings towards him..." Hikaru frowned, "I'm still bitter about that." Mei rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? That happened back in HIGH SCHOOL. Come on now... it's been years since that happened." Hikaru shrugged. Mei then stared at him, "Wait... you seriously aren't still obsessing over Haruhi, are you?" Hikaru looked away from Mei, a slight blush across his face. Mei couldn't believe it. She knew that Hikaru cared for Haruhi deeply, but with the fact that Hikaru has gone out with women here and there made her think that he moved on completely. It was ridiculous in her mind that Hikaru still had a crush on Haruhi. Mei began to feel a bit uneasy about Haruhi's return. What if Hikaru made a move on her? What if Haruhi reveals intimate details about her relationship with Tamaki? So many scenarios were playing out in her head and so many of them ended up badly. She only hoped that Hikaru's love for Haruhi is just a small crush that disappears when Haruhi arrives.

Kaoru entered the hospital and made his way into Kazuko's room. She had an IV in her arm and she immediately looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru? What are you doing here?" He placed a basket of fruit down and laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm visiting you." Kazuko let out a small laugh, "It's not like it's a serious thing... it's just a little bit of dehydration. I guess I got a bit too carried away in my work. Weren't you going to see your friend from high school today?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah... Haruhi hasn't arrived yet." Kazuko let out a small breath, "Thanks for visiting me... but how about you go to her..." Kaoru shook his head, "I'm keeping you company. Being in a hospital room by yourself is boring. Besides, Haruhi's going to be around for awhile, so it's not like I can't catch up with her later." There was a bit of awkward silence that filled the room for a couple minutes. Kaoru wasn't sure of what to say and Kazuko was still surprised that he'd rather be in a hospital room with her instead of hanging out with his high school friend. She needed a topic to clear this uneasiness in the room... any topic, "Uh, Kaoru... why do you want to become a fashion designer?" Kaoru began to peel an apple for her, "Because I have a dream with Hikaru and Kasanoda. A dream to open a one-of-a-kind fashion boutique. Everything in the boutique... decorations, styles, products... all of them are made by us. Of course, the store will sell my own designs. In fact, all of it MUST be limited products. I want the whole fashion world to know that my store's the only one in the world. By then, even Master Ninomiya, that kind of big designer would come to shop in this store." Kazuko let out a small giggle and Kaoru immediately spoke up, "HEY! I've never told anyone this before! You're the first one!" Kazuko stopped giggling, "Eh? How come I'm the first one to know?" Kaoru smirked, "Because... last time, I caught you crying in public... so this can be something like an exchange of secrets."

Kazuko smiled, "It's a great dream, but unfortunately it won't come true." Kaoru frowned, "Hey, it's not nice to say things like that!" Kazuko laughed, "The reasoning behind it not coming true is because it's going to be second in the world! Your shop can only be second best in the fashion world." Kaoru looked at her seriously, "You don't think that we can achieve that goal?" Kazuko smirked, "It's because my shop will be the one that achieves better results than Master Ninomiya! My store will be the best!" Kaoru laughed, "It's a damn good thing that you have that determination." Kaoru's cell beeped and he checked it. A text message from Hikaru: 'Haruhi's here. What's your game plan?' Kazuko eyed Kaoru carefully. She had an idea what the message was, so before Kaoru could get a bunch of thoughts into his mind, she spoke up, "Say, you should really go and see your friend. She came all the way from America to see you." Kaoru looked at Kazuko closely, "Are you sure you won't be lonely without me?" Kazuko laughed, "I think that I'm perfectly fine without you. I've lived several years without even knowing you. I think that I can make it. Now, go off and have fun." Kaoru nodded and left the room. Once in the hallway, he called up Hikaru, "Hikaru... tell Haruhi that I'm sorry... it seems that Kazuko will be here for a couple hours... but, how about I meet up with all of you around nine for a late dinner?" Hikaru smirked a bit, "Say, how's her condition?" Kaoru paused for a second, "Oh, it's not gawd-awful, but it's pretty bad... she shouldn't be left alone." Hikaru tried his best not to laugh at Kaoru's lie, "Ok... well, make sure that everything is taken care of properly. We'll see you around nine at the usual place." Kaoru nodded, "Thanks. I'll keep you all updated later then. Bye."

Hikaru hung up the phone and exchanged a look with Mei. They both were greatly amused by Kaoru. Oh Hikaru couldn't wait to tease him later, but first... he needed to get over his nerves of seeing Haruhi again. Her plane landed and now he was waiting for her to arrive. His palms began to sweat and an uneasiness was in his stomach. It had been years since he last saw Haruhi. His mind was full of all sorts of thoughts. The main one though, was what her news was.

Kaoru waited about thirty minutes before he walked back into Kazuko's room again. When he arrived, she was taking a nap. He sat down next to her and smiled. She looked so peaceful and cute. He was a bit relieved that she was sleeping. He didn't feel like hearing her complain about him choosing her over Haruhi. It's not that she was more important than Haruhi, but he felt that she needed to be with someone in the hospital. Haruhi's an understanding person, so he knows that Haruhi wouldn't be upset. Within minutes, a nurse arrived. She eyed Kaoru first, "Are you family?" Kaoru shook his head, "No... just a friend." The nurse nodded, "I'm going to have to ask you to step outside this room for a little bit. It won't take long. Just need to run a couple tests to make sure that everything is alright." Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room and stood in the hallway.

It wasn't long until the nurse exitted the room and smiled, "She's officially released. I just handed her the bill. Nothing's wrong. Just... as a friend, may I suggest that you pay close attention to her habits? She was heavily lacking in water... so, please make sure that she drinks a healthy amount daily." Kaoru nodded, "Of course... thank you." Before he could even enter into the hospital room, Kazuko already opened the door. She stood still and blinked a few times when she saw Kaoru, "You came back?" Kaoru shook his head, "I never left to begin with." Kazuko frowned, "You really shouldn't had stayed. Your high school friend is-" Before she could say another word, Kaoru shook his head, "Ignore the fact that Haruhi's in town. If she wasn't in town... you would still tell me not to be here, right?" Kazuko bit the bottom of her lip, then gave a nervous smile, "You... you're right." Kaoru sighed, "Don't you understand that the reason I'm here is because I want to be here?" Kazuko blushed at his words. They were so warm and kind. Once again, she could feel herself falling more into the world of this Hitachiin twin.

She walked to the front desk and took care of her bill. She then waved towards Kaoru, "I'll see you around school." Kaoru quickly grabbed her arm, "You're not escaping." Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "W-what do you mean by escaping? I'm just simply going back home..." Kaoru shook his head, "You have better plans than to just be at home." She frowned, "Like you know what my plans for the day are..." Kaoru shrugged, "Don't know what they are and honestly don't care. The point is that you now have new plans." Kazuko rolled her eyes, "And what kind of plans do I have?" Kaoru smirked, "There's a free fashion show in the area... how about we check it out... then after that, dinner at nine." Kazuko couldn't disagree that they were pretty good plans. A free fashion show is a rare thing indeed and it would be good to see what new fashions are considered hot. It's always a benefit to study the ever changing fashion to be able to improve your own skills. Before Kazuko could even agree to go to the fashion show and dinner, Kaoru already was pulling her along.

Haruhi was sitting inbetween Hikaru and Mei at the dinner table. She was happy to catch up with her friends, yet, she couldn't wait to see Kaoru as well. She wanted to give her news to both the twins at the same time. Hikaru took notice of the time and let out a small sigh, "I guess he's late... sorry Haruhi." At that moment, Kaoru and Kazuko approached the table. Haruhi was surprised to see a girl following Kaoru, "Kaoru! It's been awhile. How have you been?" Kaoru sat down across from Haruhi, Kazuko taking the seat next to him, "I'm great... just busy." He glanced over at his brother and he was relieved. Hikaru seemed to be comfortable and not a crazy, nervous guy. Haruhi smiled, "So, are you going to introduce your girlfriend?" Kaoru and Kazuko immediately turned red in the face. Mei, Kasanoda, and Hikaru all bust out laughing. Haruhi blinked twice and Kazuko spoke up, "We're NOT dating... just friends." Haruhi smiled, "I see... sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I guess that the twins have changed since I last saw them... in the past... these two would never be out with a girl by themselves... Oh... I'm Haruhi by the way." Kazuko held out her hand to shake Haruhi's, "Kazuko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The dinner lasted awhile. When desserts began to be served on the table, Kaoru spoke up, "So Haruhi, you said in the letter that you had some news for us?" Mei beamed, "Let me guess... you and Tamaki are engaged?!" Haruhi shook her head, "No... no, it's nothing like that Mei..." Mei took a sip of her water, "Sorry... sorry... I was getting exciting for no reason..." A sigh of relief overcame Hikaru hearing that news. Kasanoda then spoke up, "How exactly is the Host King?" Hikaru quickly grabbed his beer and took a swig of it. Even though he missed his friend, he really didn't want to hear Haruhi talk about him. Haruhi smiled, "He's doing well. After he graduated at the top of his class, he's been incredibly busy. I support him fully, but... it's really hard to hang out with him anymore. Since he's currently stationed in France, the time difference makes it hard to talk on the phone. He doesn't really have time for emails... so, I usually just see him over a holiday. He usually flies to America to hang out with me." Mei eyed Hikaru for a split second, figuring that he was rejoicing. Kazuko spoke up, "I don't want to sound rude or anything but... are you really happy in a relationship like that?" Everyone stared at Kazuko. She was incredibly blunt towards someone she just met. Haruhi looked down at her lap, then smiled towards Kazuko, "It's not rude to ask. I completely understand where you're coming from. I'm not someone who needs to be with a guy all the time, so the distance is pretty nice. Besides... I'm not sure that I can handle being with him ALL the time." Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "You don't like being around your boyfriend a lot?" Haruhi took a sip of water, "That sounds bad, doesn't it? It's not that I don't like being around him... it's more that sometimes he becomes so incredibly dramatic that I just don't want to deal with him." She laughed, "But sometimes, that also is an appeal of his."

Hikaru took another swig of beer and ordered another one. The ending of Haruhi's speech there made him feel as if he had no chance at all with her. He already knew that he had no chance and still, he couldn't actually believe it. Kaoru watched his brother closely, knowing that Haruhi had no clue how much her words had impact on him. Kaoru smiled towards Haruhi, "Glad to hear that things are going well... so... this news you have for us... what exactly is it?"

Haruhi smiled and pulled out an envelope, "A client that I met in America happened to be the daughter of that Fashion Designer Matsumoto. She was incredibly grateful for everything that I did for her and when she heard that I had friends who were trying to break into the fashion world, she was overjoyed. So, she handed me these to give to you." She passed the envelope to Hikaru. Hikaru opened it carefully and pulled out 6 RSVPs for a personal winter training camp with Master Matsumoto. "No way!" Hikaru exclaimed eyeing the tickets. Haruhi smiled, "She asked me how many I needed and I told her 4... but I guess she wanted to add two more just encase." Mei was overjoyed with this news and immediately grabbed Haruhi into an embrace, "Thank you thank you thank you! Oh gosh! Haruhi! Even though you're not really into fashion you should totally come with us! Since you got these tickets for us!" Kasanoda looked at the tickets and nodded, "It's best that you do come with us Haruhi... considering the type of tickets they are..." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" Kasanoda pointed to the small print on the tickets: Couples Workshop. Kasanoda spoke up, "Mei and I going isn't a problem... but if Hikaru and Kaoru went together... I think that Master Matsumoto might have a problem with that..." Kaoru smirked, "Besides, with six tickets and there being a total of six of us here right now... that makes everything perfect, right? I'll take Kazuko as my partner... leaving Hikaru and Haruhi to be a group." Hikaru blushed deep red, "Don't... don't force Haruhi if she doesn't want to do it." Haruhi smiled, "I'll be delighted to join. I know how much you guys take this line of work. I may not understand what's going on, but I'll at least enjoy the vacation to its fullest." Hikaru was stunned. Haruhi agreed to be his partner for a couples workshop. Even though he knew fully well that she was taken by Tono... he couldn't help but be on cloud nine. Mei pulled out her cellphone, "Then, I'll make the reservations for the first week in January!" Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "Does that time work for you?" Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. I can participate that week. Tamaki can't come for New Years this year... he has a very important meeting with clients. So, I'll be delighted to attend."

The group spent a lot of quality time with Haruhi while she was visiting. Within no time, she had to make her rounds in Japan and it was getting close to the end of the semester, so everyone was getting swarmed with projects... so they all focused on the end of the semester. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kazuko were walking towards the cafeteria when they noticed a large group of students surrounding a bulletin board. Kazuko manuevered her way through the crowd to see what all the fuss was about. It apparently was a list of students personally chosen from the Design Department to go on an end of semester day trip to Master Ninomiya's office. The list of chosen students were based off of the best scores. Hikaru shrugged, "I'm not in the design department, so this doesn't interest me but..." He glanced at Kaoru and smirked, "Naturally my brother would make it!" He patted Kaoru on the back. Kaoru shrugged, "It's only to be expected, right?" Hikaru read the rest of the names and smiled towards Kazuko, "Kazuko-chan! It's amazing! You're the only first year that's invited to the event!" Kazuko rolled her eyes, "Like I even want to go! It's not like I want to learn anything off of him... and I really don't want to visit his stupid company." Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ears, "That might be the case but... I do believe that it's a good thing to know your enemy. It's not a bad idea to attend, is it?"

The next day, the group of seventeen students arrived at Master Ninomiya's company. A secretary approached Ninomiya, "Mister, students selected for the visit from Me-Met's Academy have already arrived. Also... _that_ person is among them." Ninomiya nodded, "I'm well aware of the situation."

The professor in charge of the field trip spoke up, "Students, we're here at Master Ninomiya's office today. This is a very rare chance for students and you can see that this is the international designer's place!" A bunch of the students marveled in awe as Kazuko began to bite her nails out of boredom. A secretary approached the students, "Welcome everyone and congratulations on being selected to tour Ninomiya's company. Unlike most students, you all have a chance to really see what the business is like. Now, let's give a warm welcome to the highest designer in the world... Master NInomiya." Ninomiya walked down a flight of stairs, locking his eyes on Kazuko for a slight second, then smiled towards the student body, "Never take success for granted. Working hard is the prize of success. I believe that you all will have a chance to stand in the same place as me... or do even better than me. I welcome all of you here today, if there's any questions, I'm more than happy to answer all of them." The students were in awe again and celebrated. The secretary spoke again, "Let's all once again thank Master Ninomiya. I will now begin the tour..."

Ninomiya walked back to his office. He had a lot of work ahead of him and didn't have the time to deal with university students. If they really needed any questions answered, the secretary had all the answers... if the secretary didn't have them, then they would have to locate him to ask him. Yet, who would want to disturb a busy designer?

Kazuko was bored. Extremely bored with touring Ninomiya's building, yet after an hour of touring, the secretary said the words that really grabbed her attention, "And on this side, are Master Ninomiya's design from 2000... the STORMY NIGHTS collection. As you all can see, he uses a rare fading technique to bring out a fresh, yet avantegarde feeling of the Stormy Nights." Kazuko glared at the whole collection. The man continued to speak, "As you can see on this side is an individual tornado design... hand painted on to bring out a different impression." A bunch of the students began to praise Ninomiya more, causing Kazuko to roll her eyes. An uber fangirl of Ninomiya's spoke up, "Wow~ no wonder he's such a great designer!" The secretary nodded, "Yes. That's because his clothing is uniquely made. Now... please everyone, take a look at our designing department." He took a few steps forward, gesturing the students to the next room, "This is the designing department. It's in charge of designing products. The looks that he designs aren't just popular across Asia, but is also well recognized worldwide, including Europe and North America. There's almost always a large demand of orders from those countries." The students were practically starry eyed as they continued to listen. Kaoru was getting a bit irritated with all the praising he was hearing. He then glanced around and noticed that Kazuko wasn't there. He began to walk back to the previous room.

When he did, he noticed Kazuko grabbing the STORMY NIGHTS line and throwing the clothing all over the place in an angry rage. He immediately rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders from behind, "Kazuko! Calm down! What's wrong with you?! You're a guest here! You can't just throw things!" Kazuko was trying her best to get out of his grip, but failed. Kaoru spoke up again, "What's wrong with you? Why do you always have such a large reaction whenever you see or hear about the STORMY NIGHTS collection?! Why exactly do you hate it so much?!" Kazuko collapsed to her knees, fresh tears beginning to appear in her eyes, "I... I don't hate it." She held the most famed dress, STORM in her arms and observed it, "I don't hate it one bit..." Kaoru positioned her so that he could look at her face, "What exactly do you mean?" Kazuko quietly spoke, "It's mine... STORM is my design." Kaoru was stunned, "Eh?! What?! What exactly are you saying? Have you gone crazy?" Kazuko shook her head, "Before you accuse me of being a crazy person... how about you listen to me... listen to the awful story I've been holding onto since kindergarten..."

Kaoru noticed her hands gripping the dress tighter. What Kazuko was about to talk about seemed to be a difficult topic for her and in a way, he was kind of happy that she was willing to tell him about it. Kaoru let out a small breath, "Sorry Kazuko... I'll listen... I'll listen, so tell me everything." Kazuko closed her eyes for a minute, let out a deep breath, and tried her best to regain her composure, "When I was younger... my mother was a model. After my parents got married, my father did all types of part-time jobs while attending design school. Yet, he never was one to design anything good. After a few years, he gathered the courage to submit an entry to participate in a prestigious designer contest." Kaoru knew about that contest very well. Several years ago his mother won it, as well as his uncle. It was an extremely important contest for designers to really get noticed. Kazuko continued, "I'm sure that you know that it's a contest that can change the life of a designer. I'll never forget that time... It's a contest that will stay with me for the rest of my life. It was a contest that changed my family once and for all." Kaoru was really confused why such a competition would have anything to do with her life, but he decided to just continue listening. Kaoru was glad at this moment in time that he wasn't as hot-headed as his brother.

Kazuko let go of the dress and looked directly into Kaoru's eyes, "When I was little... everytime my father was desiging... I made a fun game out of copying my father's sketch. It was a game as well as a hobby for me. I didn't have many friends, so this is how I would entertain myself. There was this time, that I remembered my Mom talking about how fascinating she found storms. I remember that she said that she would be a gorgeous weather reporter on the news if she didn't make it into modeling. She loved talking about several different storms and I remember her mentioning how incredibly gorgeous and scary tornadoes were. Remembering that, I decided to sketch a design specifically for my mother. I wanted to make her the most beautifully, terrifying dress ever. One that would make her very happy. Anyways, being a mischievious child, I took my rough sketch... a drawing done by a five year old... and placed it in the envelope with my father's design."

Kaoru was slowly piecing together everything, "So... your STORM design and Ninomiya's STORMY NIGHTS collection?" Kazuko continued to speak, "In 2000, since I didn't write anything on that entry... even though it was in the same envelope as my Dad's design... it was the only entry that was ignored. And yet... somehow... even though the design was ignored by the judges... somehow it surfaced in Ninomiya's most famous collection: STORMY NIGHTS. I remember watching the tv with my father... seeing the fashion show... my father was commenting on how original and great Ninomiya's designs were. We also were watching that show because my mother was modeling in it... well, I definitely saw my mother wearing the design that I made for her, but when I saw Ninomiya grab her hand and kiss her cheek at the end of the show... I knew that my design became corrupted." Kazuko let out a large, deep sigh, "Ninomiya used my original sketch and created his new collection. I never once thought that something like that would happen." Kaoru helped Kazuko stand back up, "So... that's how Master Ninomiya stole your design..." Kazuko nodded, "That's right. He stole what I specifically created for my mother! That STORM belongs to me!" Kaoru grabbed her shoulders again, bracing himself for her to have an outburst. Kazuko raised her voice a bit, "I've always been thinking... wouldn't it be great if I had never drew that design? If STORM was never created... bad things never would've happened to me! And the one standing on the stage... that should be my father! And Mom... Mom never would've left him either! But no! Ninomiya is on the international stage... enjoying all this respect and success without being ashamed! That's exactly why I must defeat him! I have to beat the bastard who took everything from me!"

Kaoru pulled Kazuko into an embrace, "Kazuko! Calm down!" Kazuko was riled, but the smell of Kaoru's cologne began to calm her somewhat, "Kaoru... why is it that... you're so nice to me? I can't deal with your kindness... You know... I've originally sweared tthat before I beat Ninomiya... that I won't fall in love... but..." She pulled back from him a bit, '_What am I saying?! What is wrong with me?! Why is it that Kaoru makes my heart beat? Why is it that I'm speaking before thinking?' _Kaoru looked into Kazuko's eyes, "Kazuko..." Hearing her name from his lips gave her goosebumps suddenly. She pulled away from him, "Uhh... what was it that I was saying?"

Before anyone could speak up, sudden footsteps clanked and a deep male voice spoke up, "Hikaru. It's best that you don't get too close with her." Kaoru turned around and looked at the man who just spoke, "Oh? And since when is it for you to tell me what to do?" Kaoru's eyes were situated directly on Ninomiya, who was now looking at them. Ninomiya smirked and took a step closer. Kazuko quickly separated herself from Kaoru's embrace and took a step back. She was rather surprised that Ninomiya seemed to be familiar with Kaoru... even though he couldn't distinguish the twins apart. Kazuko felt a little bit empowered knowing the difference between the twins... it really wasn't difficult since Hikaru's hair was dyed a different color than Kaoru's, but still... at least she beat Ninomiya in something already. Ninomiya looked directly into Kaoru's eyes with a dark glare, "I'm only reminding you that... I hate that girl... and people I hate... can NEVER have a place in the fashion world." Kazuko rolled her eyes. She really didn't think that he could do anything to impact her chances into the fashion world. Kaoru smirked and pulled Kazuko towards him and kissed her cheek. He then took a few steps towards Ninomiya and smirked, "Well, listen up then... from today on... you're MY... and I mean Hitachiin KAORU's enemy. If you're going to call someone by name... at LEAST know their name first."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Before he knew it, the semester was completely over with and the winter vacation started. Kaoru was thrilled that he could go to the couples workshop that's being directed by Master Matsumoto. Yet, the time from the visit at Master Ninomiya's office somewhat bothered him. He declared to Master Ninomiya's face directly that he's an enemy of him. Kazuko might not think that it's a big deal, but Master Ninomiya has a lot of influence throughout the fashion world. Yet... being who he is, Kaoru figured that Master Ninomiya wouldn't try something as stupid as blacklisting him. Kaoru's thoughts were disrupted when Hikaru threw a pillow at his face, "How long are you going to sit there? We told Haruhi that we'd meet her in thrity minutes!" Hikaru was thrilled that they were going to see Haruhi again... and not just see her, but actually be with her for an entire vacation. Sure, the vacation is suppose to improve his skills, but a part of him began to believe that he might get more out of the workshop.

When Kaoru and Hikaru arrived, Haruhi was already surrounded by both Kasanoda and Mei. Hikaru was a bit irritated, but shrugged it off. He walked over to Haruhi, "We're here!" Haruhi smiled, "Good. Now... we just need... uhh... what was her name again..." Mei smiled, "Kazuko. She called me a little while ago~ she said that she'll be here soon... just that she got held up by her father." Mei beamed when she saw Kazuko show up. She immediately rushed over to her and glomped her, "Kazuko! You made it!" Kazuko nodded, "Yeah... sorry about that... it's a long story... but Dad's ok with me going. He just... had to say his farewells... and give me lectures." Mei raised an eyebrow, "Lectures?" Kazuko's face turned a bit red and she shook her head, "It's nothing really. Anyways, this is the travel bus... right?" Kaoru nodded, "Yup, let's all get in so that we can get there at a decent hour." With that said, everyone filed onto the bus.

Once they arrived, they checked into the workshop. Even though it's a couples workshop, they separated the hotel rooms, leaving the three girls in one room and the three guys in the other. Kazuko let out a sigh after unpacking all her things, "I can't believe there's no workshop today..." Mei was busy applying makeup, "Really? I'm kind of thrilled about it! It means that we can just relax and have fun! Think! We're in a really amazing spot! The mountains! The view is gorgeous around here! Think of the chance of a romantic getaway!" Haruhi stared blankly at Mei, "Romantic getaway?" Mei laughed, "I'm talking about Kazuko and Kaoru! Don't worry Haruhi." Haruhi nodded, "So they are an item?" Kazuko shook her head, "No no! We're just friends! Really!" Mei smirked, "Just keep telling yourself that." Mei finished applying her mascara and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, "So Kazuko, Haruhi and I are planning on finding the guys... want to come with?" Kazuko shook her head, "No thanks... I think that I'm going to take a walk for a bit. I'll see you both later though." Mei frowned, "But... don't you think that it will benefit you?" Kazuko was a bit confused, "What exactly do you mean?" Mei let out a breath, "Well, the whole school seems to be talking about it... how Kaoru views you as a brother... don't you want to fix that?" Kazuko frowned a bit. Sure she wanted to change that viewpoint, but she had no clue how to do that. Mei glanced at Kazuko's body, "I seriously hope he's not so shallow-minded to think of you as a guy because of your body! There are LOTS of girls aside from you who don't have large boobs! I mean, look at Haruhi! She's got small boobs too!" Haruhi rolled her eyes as Kazuko spoke up, "Hey! It's not a bad thing to have small boobs!" Mei giggled, "I know, but... it sure is easier to have a decent size to impress the opposite sex~" Both Haruhi and Kazuko rolled their eyes with that comment.

An hour later, Kazuko sat down near a riverbend and stared at the water. Her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts. "UGH. I wish that Mei didn't start talking about that stuff! Stupid Kaoru! I DO HAVE BOOBS! Even if they're... not noticeable... Ugh. So annoying." A voice from behind spoke up, "I agree with you... though... not with the stupid Kaoru part..." Kazuko practically jumped a foot, "Ah!" She turned around and saw Kaoru sitting diagnolly behind her, "What are you doing?! Trying to scare me to death?!" Kaoru smirked, "Miss Kazuko... you shouldn't be saying such things... considering that I was here before you. If I interrupted your conversation with yourself... then just pretend that I'm a rock. If people are bored or have something to say and keeping it inside is hard on them... then it's only neccessary for them to talk to rocks." Kazuko rolled her eyes with annoyance, yet she suddenly remembered their trip to Master Ninomiya's. She let out a small breath, "Say Kaoru... could you do me a favour?" Kaoru shrugged, "It depends on the favour." Kazuko began to speak, "Well... about that day inside Master Ninomiya's office... Could you just forget about all the things that I said? Because... those are words that no one would ever believe... Who could ever believe that a five year old girl drew up a tornado design that because the world famous designer's most successful piece? No one would ever believe such a story." Kaoru made his way over to Kazuko and sat down next to her, "I refuse to follow through with this favour." Kazuko frowned, "Are you trying to make me into a laughing stock or something?" Kaoru smirked, "I'll keep the words to myself... but the reason that I'm not going to do such a favour is solely because I believe all of those words. I believe that a five year old girl drew a design that became world famous."

Kazuko was touched by his words. There was a large amount of silence between the two of them, when Kazuko suddenly spoke again, "Say Kaoru... Do you... like men?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that question?" Kazuko blushed a bit and continued, "Well... I heard a classmate say that you never design women's clothing. And... everyone says that you never date... so..." Kaoru let out a large laugh, "Just because I design men's clothing and don't date automatically makes me gay?" Kazuko shook her head, "Well... I don't neccessarily think that, but... everyone else seems to!" Kaoru laughed and Kazuko continued, "Well... Why is it that you don't design women's clothing? I mean... there are courses where it's mandatory... everyone says that you haven't once turned in a single design for women's clothing... and... apparently you've angered many professors because of that..." Kaoru nodded, "That's correct. I haven't designed a single piece of women's clothing since I entered the university." Kazuko glanced to the side, "Well... when I went to your apartment to check up on you that one day... I noticed it... I noticed that there was only designs for men... I didn't even see a single picture frame that included a female... so... why don't you design women's clothing?" Kaoru spoke bluntly, "It's because I have no interest in women. So... I have no inspiration." Kazuko was surprised with his response, "I... I see... and you just see me as a man... which is why you're comfortable around me... I knew from the start you know... I knew that I wasn't your type..." Kazuko stood up and turned towards Kaoru, "At least... I now know the-" Before she could say another word, she ended up slipping on the ground and fell into the river, "AHHHH! It's COLD!"

Kaoru frowned, "Kazuko... are you ok?" Kazuko nodded, "Yeah... just cold... could you help me up?" Kaoru nodded and pulled her out of the water. When he saw her completely wet and muddy, he laughed, "Oh Kazuko... you're too funny! Here... put this on." He passed his coat to her. Kazuko shook her head, "No thanks. I'll dry soon enough." Kaoru spoke a bit louder, "PUT THIS ON. You'll catch a cold." "It's fine, I'm not going to catch a cold from something like this." Kaoru continued to try to hand the coat to her, only to be rejected each time.

Eventually the rest of the group appeared in the area. Hikaru let out a loud laugh, "Hey, hey! Kazuko-chan! Isn't it a bit cold to go swimming today?" Kazuko frowned, "It's not like I intended to go swimming... I fell into the water!" Hikaru laughed louder, "That's even better!" Kaoru frowned, "PUT THE COAT ON NOW!" Kazuko shook her head, "Absolutely not! I don't want to wear your coat!" Kasanoda and Hikaru continuously laughed and were talking about something. Mei then yelled out, "Kazuko! Your clothes are see-through! We can see your bra!" Kazuko quickly grabbed the coat and placed it on. She quickly walked as fast as she could towards her room.

Days of the workshop happened and they all learned a great deal of knowledge from Master Matsumoto.

A few hours passed after the last workshop and Mei rushed into the hotel room, "Kazuko! Kazuko! It's so exciting! The results from the College Fashion Contest were just announced and Kaoru womn first place! How about we go find him and congratulate him?!" Kazuko smiled, "Good for him... but... aren't we planning on eating bbq tonight? I think that I'll work on the preparations of the bbq instead of finding him."

Kazuko and Haruhi were working on preparing the bbq meal outside when Hikaru and Kasanoda appeared. Hikaru smiled, "Hey! Did you two hear the news?! My brother won first place!" Haruhi nodded, "I'm really proud of him. He worked hard to deserve that award." Hikaru nodded, "Yup! How about we throw him a party?" Haruhi nodded, "That sounds like a great idea." Kasanoda watched Kazuko as she was peeling potatoes, "Say Kazuko... you know... you're really beautiful when you peel potatoes." The sudden remark caused her to miss the potato and hit her finger, "OUCH!" Kasanoda walked towards her, "Say, what happened? Let me see it." Kazuko frowned, "No. Just go away! It's your fault this happened." Kasanoda took a few steps back, "Sorry... what happened to your hand?" Kazuko was cleaning the cut, "It's just a small cut... your sudden crazy remark did it." Kasanoda nodded, "I see... and uhh... Nothing's wrong with you and Kaoru, right?" Kazuko was pretty disappointed knowing that Kaoru had no interest in women what-so-ever, but she couldn't really say anything to him, so for the past few hours she avoided him like the plague, "Nothing's wrong..." Kasanoda raised an eyebrow. He could tell that she was purposely avoiding Kaoru, but had no clue what the reasoning could be. Unless it had to do with the coat... but that would just be a really stupid reason. After Kazuko bandaged her finger she went back to peeling the potatoes, "Oh... Kasanoda... I've got a question for you." Kasanoda nodded, "What's your question?"

"Do you know why Kaoru has never designed women's clothing?" Kasanoda shook his head, "No clue... I never asked." Kazuko continued, "So the boutique store that you all are going to open will only sell men's clothing?" Kasanoda was shocked for a moment then spoke, "He told you we were going to open a store?" Kazuko nodded, "Yeah. When you guys graduate... aren't you going to open a boutique store?" Kasanoda was stunned, "He even told you that?! Wow... he really does treat you differently." Kazuko cocked her head to the side, "Eh? How is that even possible? He only sees me as a guy." Kasanoda raised an eyebrow, "Really? If he only saw you as a guy... he never would've offered you his coat when you got wet." Kazuko smiled a bit to herself, "So... he won first place... I guess we should plan a surprise party... let's get out of this area to make specific plans."

Mei and Kaoru eventually made it to where Hikaru and Haruhi were. Mei decided to help out with the bbq. Kaoru looked around the area then looked at Hikaru, "Say... do you know where Kasanoda is?" Hikaru nodded, "Yeah... well, kinda. He was here up until a few minutes ago... he was with Kazuko... both of them were acting pretty secretive... I don't have a clue where they went." Kaoru frowned, "That's not the answer I wanted." Hikaru smirked. He could tell that the whereabouts of the two was bothering his brother... and yet, he wanted to help his brother out a bit by causing some panic. "Maybe they ran off on a date or something." Kaoru ran off in search of Kazuko and Kasanoda. The fact that they could be on a date bothered him. After ten minutes, Kasanoda wrapped his arms around Mei's waist, "So... we decorated the hotel room... let's all move everything to the room. Kazuko will lead Kaoru to us and we can congratulate him on his award."

Kazuko was searching everywhere for Kaoru and was failing. She had absolutely no clue where he was. Kaoru continued to search for the two. Eventually Kazuko saw him run by her and she smiled, "KA-O-RUUUUUUUUUU! Over here! I finally found you!" Kaoru stopped and turned around, giving her a nasty glare. She let out a small breath before speaking again, "I have something to show you." Kaoru frowned, "You can just go show it to Kasanoda." Kazuko was surprised by his coldness, but decided to try to joke around with him instead, "Wha'ts this? Are you jealous?" Kaoru let out a snarky laugh, "Why would I be jealous?! Just because I'm nice to you doesn't mean that I like you. Don't get a big head." Kazuko twitched. She then forced a smile, "I know that already. I know that you don't like me..." She turned away and began to run, she fell twice, but continued to get up and run. She went near the riverbend and sat down, "Stupid... stupid... I shouldn't be sad... I shouldn't get upset... he already mentioned earlier that he's not interested in women... and... well... he did say that being nice to me doesn't mean he likes me... Ugh... why is it that I can't get him off of my mind? I need to do more important things... like... work on a new design..."

After awhile, Kaoru decided to head back to his room. It was a long day and he was irritated. When he opened the door and turned on the lights, a large group yelled, "Congratulations!" He blinked a few times, "Uh, thanks..." Mei spoke up, "Say... where's Kazko?" Kaoru ignored the question and looked at his brother, "Say Hikaru... did you plan this?" Hikaru shook his head, "Nope. Kazuko and Kasanoda did... didn't Kazuko find you?" Kaoru turned away and ran out of the door, "I'm such an idiot!" He ran with all his might. He needed to get away from everyone. He needed to clear his mind. He went towards the riverbend and laid on the grass, staring at the night stars in the sky, "UGH! You idiot! If the one she liked was Kasanoda... why would she treat me the way she does? What the heck is Kazuko up to?!" Kazuko glared towards him, "Who ever said that I liked Kasanoda. I thought that he was an item with Mei... regardless... I KNEW you were jealous, but you just wouldn't admit it." Kaoru let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Kazuko stood up and began to walk away. Kaoru glanced towards her, "Hey... where are you going?" Kazuko glanced towards him, "I'm going back." Kaoru frowned, "Don't go." Kazuko rolled her eyes, "If I don't go back, what should I do?" Kaoru sat up and looked directly at her, "Don't be angry... why are you so stingy? And... what happened to your neck?!" Kaoru noticed a dark mark on her neck that wasn't there earlier.

Kazuko lightly touched the black and purple bruise, "It's all your fault... I was running through the grass field and I got hurt." Kaoru laughed, "Why do you always blame me for everything?" Kazuko let out a deep breath, "Say Kaoru... did you know that... I originally vowed that unless I surpassed Master Ninomiya... that I would never fall in love..." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, not really sure where she was going with this. She continued, "Well..." She moved her hand from her bruise, "Well, from the looks of it... I think that I have to break that vow now." Kaoru was a bit surprised with her sudden confession. It wasn't the first confession that he'd ever received, yet... it was a confession that was deeper than any other. He let out a sigh, "Listen carefully Kazuko... for I'm only going to say this once." Kazuko nodded, waiting for him to speak again. Kaoru continued, "When you're sad... I'll support you. Whatever happens... I will do whatever it takes to protect you from Master Ninomiya... but... there's one thing that I can't do... I can't accept your feelings. We can't be together. I'm sorry. I... I don't know how to explain it to you... I'm just... sorry." He got up and began to walk away from her. His heart began to sting. As he walked away, he could hear her voice yelling out to him, "Kaoru! Why?1 You have to explain to me! Why can't we be together?!" Kaoru tried his best to ignore her. He needed to ignore her. Words from Master Ninomiya rang inside of his head, '_It's best that you don't get close to her... I'm just reminding you... I hate that girl, and the people I hate can never have a place in the fashion world.' _

In the morning, everyone walked to the bus to return home... everyone but Kazuko. Hikaru spoke up, "Say... where's Kazuko?" Mei frowned, "For some odd reason she had to leave late last night. I think that she caught some bus at two in the morning..." Haruhi spoke up, "She seemed pretty depressed about something. I think that she had to rush home to see her father. I guess something tragic happened." Kaoru spoke up, "Enough about Kazuko. Who cares why she left. We need to get on this bus to head home, ok? So, let's go." Hikaru exchanged looks with Mei. Just from Kaoru's comment, they could tell that something happened last night... but the real question is what happened.

The rest of the vacation period, Kaoru didn't meet with Kazuko once. The night before school started back up, Hikaru looked at his brother, "You've got to tell me." Kaoru was working on a new design, "This one is a new suit... I thought that I told you that already..." Hikaru shook his head, "Not about the design... Kazuko. What exactly happened between you and Kazuko at the workshop. I thought that you two were getting along just fine..." Kaoru continued to sketch, "It's nothing Hikaru. Nothing happened between us." Hikaru didn't believe his brother for a second, "I find it strange... during the time up until the workshop, you were constantly seeking out Kazuko in one way or another... claiming it to be coincidence..." Kaoru didn't speak. He just absorbed himself into the design he was making. Hikaru was frustrated, "Look. I don't get why you're keeping things secretive... you and Kazuko like each other. You should make a move to-" Before Hikaru could finish his statement, Kaoru cut him off, "HIKARU. Stay out of it. You couldn't possibly understand the situation." Hikaru thought for a moment, "Ah... you don't want to be blacklisted... so you won't get involved with her..." Kaoru slammed his fist on the table, "That's NOT it. When did you become so bad in understanding me?! Besides... who are you to play cupid when you can't even steal Haruhi from Tono?!" Hikaru was stunned. The words that came out of Kaoru's mouth was a deep blow. It was rare for Kaoru to act like this. Of course, Hikaru has seen a few times that Kaoru was like this, but everytime it was a shock. For Kaoru to attack him like that meant that whatever was going on between him and Kazuko had to be severe. Yet, what exactly is it that bothers his brother?

Mei and Kazuko left their color theory class the next day and began to head towards the cafeteria for lunch. Mei could tell that something had been bothering her friend lately, but didn't know how to approach the topic on Kazuko's mind. Once they walked into the cafeteria, Mei noticed a table occupied by the twins and Kasanoda. She beamed a bit with joy and immediately sat down next to Kasanoda, "I can eat lunch with you~" Kasanoda blushed as she playfully tapped his nose. Mei then glanced at her friend, "Kazuko... aren't you going to come and sit?" Befoer Kazuko could respond, Kaoru stood up, "See you guys later. I just remembered that I have a report due this afternoon, so I'll be heading out first." As Kaoru turned around, Hikaru spoke up, "It's not like you to forget reports... so..." Kaoru gave his brother a dark smile, "I'm heading out." Hikaru then glanced towards Kazuko, "Say... did you do something to him? It seems like he has no intenetions of sitting with you..." Kazuko was irritated and turned on her heels, immediately walking out of the cafeteria. Hikaru looked at the couple infront of him, "Uhh... did I say something wrong? She even left..."

Kaoru was walking through the campus' garden center when Kazuko caught up to him, "HEY! What exactly is going on? The other day, why did you say that we couldn't be together? If you don't like me... just tell me. If you don't like me... then why... why did you say that you would protect me from Master Ninomiya? What exactly did you mean by that?" Kaoru let out an exaggerated breath. He knew that he would have to face her sooner or later. He turned towards her, "Listen up. You like me because you don't understand me. I don't want you to be sad. The more that you love me... the more you will hate me. If that happens, it would be best that nothing ever begins between us." Kazuko was completely confused, "Why would I hate you?" Kaoru turned away from her and looked at a small flower, "Just remember my promise, ok? I will protect you from Master Ninomiya. That's the only thing that I can do for you." Kazuko was incredibly irritated, "Look. You still haven't answered my question. You still haven't told me why I will hate you." Kaoru responded, "Before it's too late. That's all I'm going to give you." Kazuko stepped infront of him to look directly into his eyes, "Explain it clearly! I won't let you leave this area until you explain it clearly to me! I don't understand why you won't tell me!" She waited a few seconds then spoke again, "You treat me nicely, but you won't accept me... Why do you keep hurting me this way?" Kaoru frowned, "I already gave you the answer. You're not getting any more than that. It's just best for you to focus on defeating Ninomiya." With that said, Kaoru left as fast as he could.

Three days later... Hikaru, Mei, Kasanoda, and Kazuko were all sitting at a table in a sports bar. They were there to eat dinner, yet Kazuko was so irritated with earlier events that she continuously downed drinks instead. Mei freaked out, "Kazuko! This is alcohol you're drinking! You're having waaaaaaay too much!" Kazuko rolled her eyes, "It's a sports BAR... you're suppose to drink." Kasanoda and Hikaru exchanged glances, not really sure what to do or say. Mei frowned, "At least wait for dinner to come before you drink more..." Kazuko laughed as she picked up a jello shot, "Don't worry, don't worry... just have a good time everyone." Hikaru blinked a few times, "Uhh... are you really ok?" Kazuko waved her hands around, "Don't worry about me! I'm peachy~" Kasanoda looked at Mei, "Say... isn't this too much for her weight?" Mei nodded, "I agree but... I don't know what I can do to stop her... I don't even know what caused her to drink so much..." Hikaru frowned, "Why are you so high?" Kazuko laughed, "Super high! Yeah! This is fuuuuuun!" Hikaru nudged Mei, "Say something to her! I don't want to carry a drunkard out of here later..." Mei sighed, "Isn't it obvious... no matter what I say it won't change anything... she's obviously upset about something." Hikaru was irritated that Mei had already given up. Kasanoda grabbed Mei's hand, "Let's go to the dance floor while we're waiting, ok?" Mei nodded, "Great idea! Hikaru! I leave Kazuko in your care until dinner!" The couple rushed away from the table.

Hikaru eyed Kazuko and her mountain of empty cups. He let out a large sigh, "Say Kazuko... I know that upset people usually take alcohol... there's a poem from some Taiwanese guy... that says 'Upset alcohol hurts the kidney'... so..." Kazuko downed another shot. Hikaru felt defeated. Obviously the hurt kidney approach wasn't going to work, "Alright... I'll tell you straight up... these drinks are expensive and we're not paying for them. I highly doubt that you'll be able to afford any more of them." Kazuko glared at Hikaru and he backed up a bit. He really wish that he had Kaoru to back him up here... but no... Kaoru informed Hikaru earlier that he had plans everyday this week. Hikaru looked down in defeat, "I guess... if you really want to... just drink as much as you want. Drink as much as you want, but if you cry... no one's going to take care of you. In fact... we'll all take pictures of you crying and post them as giant posters around the school." Kazuko stood up and swayed a bit, "I need to pee."

"Here! Let me at least walk you to the bathroom!" Hikaru grabbed her arm and started to lead her in that direction. While walking, Hikaru was surprised to see his own brother drinking with a woman that he'd never seen before. Mei and Kasanoda walked over to Hikaru. Mei spoke up, "Who's that girl, Hikaru?" Hikaru shrugged, "No clue... I've never seen her before." Kasanoda looked at the situation, "Hmm... it shouldn't be Kaoru's new girlfriend... right?" Kazuko stood still and watched as Kaoru was happily talking with the model-like woman. She grabbed a random drink from a nearby table and downed it, she then walked over to him, "Haha, Kaoru! What a... coincidence!" The woman eyed Kazuko, then looked at Kaoru, "Do you know her?" Kaoru shrugged, "She's an underclassman at my school." He ran a hand through her hair, "So, what were you saying before we were rudely interrupted?" Kazuko stood still. She couldn't believe Kaoru. Hikaru face-palmed and looked at Mei, "If you didn't leave the table... this never would've happened! You should know that I don't know how to control Kazuko!" The woman with Kaoru smiled towards him, "I saw saying that there's a new store in the Eastern District... want to go?" Kaoru stood up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go." Kazuko dropped the shot glass on the floor, not even watching it shatter everywhere, "Kaoru! How can you pretend that nothing happened?!" Kaoru wrapped an arm around the woman and looked directly at Kazuko, "I think you're drunk." Kazuko clenched her fists, "Do you even understand how I feel? Even if you've rejected me... the LEAST you can do is give me a clear reason!" Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. How about I don't like you? Is that reason enough?" His sight glazed over to his brother, Mei, and Kasanoda, "Why did you three bring her here?" He asked the question, but wasn't expecting or caring to hear an answer to it. He looked at the girl in his arms, "Let's go." He began to walk towards the door when Kazuko spoke up again, "If you don't like me, then what was that all about? To you... I mean nothing, right? Then WHY do you always say such nice things to me?!"

Kaoru was frustrated. He looked at the girl, "Sorry, I guess we'll have to raincheck the new shop for another time." She nodded, "Be careful, ok? That girl seems like a lunatic..." Kaoru waved towards her as she left the vicinity. Kaoru stepped up to Kazuko and grabbed her wrists, looking directly into her eyes, "See what happens if you ask me these stupid questions again!" Mei and Kasanoda were stunned to see how evil-looking Kaoru could be. Hikaru knew that his brother was beyond pissed at this point, though... he honestly didn't know what was going on. Kazuko wasn't one to turn away, "FINE. I'll say it one more time!" Hikaru rushed inbetween the two, "Come on now... take it easy you two..." Kaoru looked at his brother darkly, "Take Kazuko with you and go." Mei rushed over, "Hey, hey. There's no need to fight!" Within moments Mei froze up, staring at a man who just walked into the sports bar. He walked directly to the twins and pulled them apart, "You two are an embarrassment right now! This is public. Don't fight!" Kazuko glared at the man who showed up... it was Master Ninomiya. For the life of her, she didn't understand what made him think that he had the right to butt into the scene that was going on. Kaoru looked at Ninomiya, "You seem to always show up at the worst times.. UNCLE." Kazuko froze in place. The word 'uncle' replaying in her head. Ninomiya smirked, "It's been awhile since you've called me your uncle." Mei blinked a few times, "He's... he's the twins' uncle?!" Hikaru nodded, "It's not like we were hiding it... but it's not like we wanted to announce it to the world either. Regardless, we're going to kick his ass in the fashion world." Kaoru walked to Kazuko and spoke up, "Now you know the real reason." Kazuko was stunned, "How... how... can that... be?"

Ninomiya left the college students and made his way to a reserved back room of the sports bar. Kazuko was in a daze. The man that she fell for was blood related to her worst enemy. She tired to be composed, but once again, it seemed that the curse of Ninomiya had taken over her life. Once Kazuko came out of her daze, she grabbed her bill and paid for it. She then left the bar, running as fast as she could. Not sure of where she would end up. Before he realized it, Kaoru was running after her. She eventually stopped at a local outdoor fountain, where she was sitting down and looking at her reflection. Kaoru sat down next to her, "Kazuko... listen to me... you might not believe me, but... I hate Master Ninomiya more than you do." Kazuko shook her head, "There's no way that you could hate him more than me..." Kaoru let out a deep breath, "Just listen, ok? My uncle had been married to my aunt for fifteen years. I always believed that they were a happy, healthy couple. They were the prized couple in my opinion. Everything between them was so perfect. I kind of idolized that relationship they shared... my aunt... she was diagnosed with cancer when I first started high school... so at that time, my uncle admitted her to the hospital. From then on, she always stayed in the my uncle put her in an expensive presidential hospital room, he barely went to see her. She was in constant pain. I never really thought to being close to family until my high school years, because Haruhi really opened up my eyes to the world. Well, in my 3rd year of high school, I got news that my aunt had taken a turn for the worst and had very little time left. Hikaru and I thought that it would be great to get my uncle to visit her before she passed away. So, Hikaru went to the hospital while I agreed to get my uncle to visit her. I called him a few times, but he didn't answer, so I ended up going to his house. I walked in with no problems and saw a bunch of models there. I had forgotten that they just finished his new design's runway show. They were all celebrating the success of the new line. I went through the entire house trying to find him... and when I did find him, I found him lying naked on top of one of his many models.

I tried my best to ignore what was going on and decided to give him the news regardless of the situation. I told him that the doctors predicted that his wife would die that night. My uncle looked at me and said, 'This is an important event. I can't be bothered with something as trivial as that.' He then went back to happily screwing that woman. I ended up going to the hospital without him. I told Hikaru the situation... and yet, I couldn't bring myself to tell my aunt the real reason why he couldn't see her before she passed away. He didn't show up. From that day onwards, I refused to even recognize him as a blood relative. A week after she passed away... my uncle remarried a model. I hate my uncle... and I hate female models..."

Kazuko listened intently to him, "So... is that why you don't design women's clothing?" Kaoru let out a small laugh, "I guess you could say that's one of two reasons. I don't want those greedy types of models to wear anything that I design." Kazuko nodded, "That makes sense... what's the other reason?" Kaoru smirked, "It's kind of a different story." Kazuko was intrigued, "A different story?" Kaoru nodded, "I haven't told anyone this... not even my brother." Kazuko was eager to hear the other half of his reasoning to not design women's clothing. Kaoru spoke up again, "This is a secret... during my childhood... when Hikaru was ill, I was forced to go to a banquet... there, I met a little girl with beautiful hair. Kazuko... do you know what I'm talking about?" Kazuko thought for a moment, remembering a moment in her past about a little boy hiding under a table. It couldn't possibly be that they were the same kids from that time, could it? Kaoru spoke again, "Kazuko... the moment that I saw you... I realized that you were the same girl... the black and shiny hair that resembled a doll... I could tell that it was you."

Kazuko was a bit stunned, "You were... that little boy?" Kaoru nodded, "Anyways... after I made the declaration to never design women's clothing... I figured that I would change my mind on one condition... that if I ever met that girl again... If it's for her... I would be willing to design women's clothing..." He looked directly at Kazuko, "But the real question is... does that little girl still like me? Will she learn to like me... despite the fact that I'm the uncle of Master Ninomiya?"

Tears began to form in Kazuko's eyes. She now understood what Kaoru meant by her getting hurt by getting involved romantically with him. It would cause nothing but pain. Hearing that Kaoru was the same boy that she deemed as her first love, she didn't know what to do, "I have always... thought of that little boy... that little boy who was my first love... Why is it... that it had to be you? Why is it that you're blood related to Master Ninomiya?! I... I won't accept this... I absolutely won't accept this!" She stood up and ran away from him, heading straight home. Kaoru sat dejected at the fountain, watching her run from him, "As expected... her feelings of hate towards Ninomiya are too strong..."

Kazuko laid on her bed, thinking about everything. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep. When morning came, she felt miserable, "I need closure... I need an official ending with Kaoru... otherwise, I'll never be able to move on. Remember Kazuko! Your goal is to defeat Master Ninomiya! And that's what you'll do! So! It's time to work hard for success!"

Hikaru wasn't used to his brother sitting in a chair and sighing for hours. He knew that it had to do with Kazuko, but he didn't want to get screamed at for saying anything. Sometimes, Kaoru could be really scary and he didn't want to get that wrath again... After the five-hundreth sigh, Kaoru answered his cell that started ringing. "Yes! Of course! I'll see you then!" He hung up the phone and immediately got dressed in proper attire. HIkaru raised an eyebrow, "Is everything good?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah! It's great! Kazuko and I are going to hang out for a bit. I guess that she finally came to her senses." Hikaru smiled, "I'm glad that things are no longer going to be awkward between you two." Kaoru nodded, "Next it's your turn Hikaru! Steal Haruhi's heart!" Hikaru scratched the back of his head, "Uhh... about that..." Kaoru rolled his eyes, "When will you gain a pair?"

Kazuko was waiting for Kaoru at the amusement park. They spent several fun hours riding rides and taking pictures with mascots. They went out for a dinner, then Kaoru walked Kazuko home, "This was fun... let's do it again sometime." Kazuko smiled, "Want to come inside?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Isn't this your father's home? Isn't that a bad idea?" Kazuko shrugged, "He's out and won't be back til morning." She opened the front door, "Just come in for a little bit." Kaoru nodded, taking a step inside the house, "Just for a little while then..." Kazuko began to make some tea in the kitchen, "Kaoru... thanks for staying with me today." Kaoru sat down at the small kitchen table, "I know that you have something to say to me... just say it already." Kazuko grabbed a pair of scissors and handed them to Kaoru, "Can you cut off my hair?" Kaoru was stunned, "What?! Why?!" Kazuko sat down next to him, "My hair... this long hair of mine... it was grown solely for my first love... I always had this belief that if I left my hair long... the hair that he complimented... that sooner or later... we would meet again."

Kaoru placed the scissors on the table. He wasn't liking the sounds of this. Kazuko continued, "It's because of you that I allowed my hair to grow to this length... all of these years, I thought of you... but now... it's the time to stop. It's the time to end it all. So... please... help me cut them off... so that it can end my endless thoughts of that boy." Kaoru looked down, "Why? Is this all because I'm related to Ninomiya? Can you not see me as just Kaoru?" Kazuko stared at the scissors on the table, "I really want to think of you as Kaoru... I want to... and yet... I really, really hate Ninomiya... Not only did he steal my design, but he's also responsible for the divorce of my parents... it's because of him that I lost the most valuable part of my life! But... It would be a lie for me to say that I don't like you... I really... really like you Kaoru... I like you so much that I don't even know what to do. But... because of this... the more that I like you... the more I hate him... the more I can't forgive him!"

The tea kettle made a loud whistling noise, so Kazuko grabbed it and placed it to the side. She continued speaking, "There's no way that I can accept you... I have no idea how I could accept you! I can't! Just looking at you will remind me of that bastard! That ruthless bastard!" Kaoru continued to stare at the scissors on the table, his heart sinking with every word she spoke. It wasn't long ago that he was the one who said no to her... he wanted to protect her from this truth, but she was so percistant of knowing why he wouldn't be with her. He figured that once she learned that maybe, she would choose him regardless of her hatred towards Ninomiya. Yet, he was wrong, "So... there's no other choices?" Kazuko nodded. He let out a breath, "Kazuko! You're not being fair! Today... when you called me, I was so happy! To be able to hang with you... to create happy memories together... I was happy..." Kazuko couldn't look at him, she was in just as much pain as he was, "I... I was happy today too... but now... help me cut off this hair... this is your chance to cut off the hair that existed because of you... it's also the perfect ending." Kaoru shook his head, "I can't do it! Don't you realize that this is too cruel?! Too cruel to both of us?" Kazuko grabbed the scissors and forced them into his hands, "You know clearly that it's impossible between us! Otherwise... you NEVER would've intentionally called him [uncle] in front of me! It's not too late Kaoru... I don't hate you yet... so... let's just put an end to whatever it is we have..."

Kaoru stood behind her, eying the scissors and her hair, "Is this really going to be an end to everything?" Kazuko let out a small breath, "It will at least make me feel better. Please... help me stop these endless thoughts... I can tell just by looking at your shaking hands that you don't want to do this... But... I still want you to disconnect them... this way, the past can be forever forgotten. Cutting off the hair is more than just a hair cut... It's this past dozen or so years of thoughts... If the hair isn't cut... this will never end..." Kaoru took a deep breath, then cut her hair. As he chopped off her hair, they both were silent and in deep thought.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been struggling a bit with exactly what direction I want to take in a few areas. This fanfic is suppose to focus mainly on Kaoru and Kazuko, yet I keep going back and forth wondering if I should go more in-depth with other characters. . I don't want to strain too far from the main story. Besides that, my job has been keeping me incredibly busy and I've been having some health problems.

**Chapter Five.**

"Kaoru. Aren't you going to class today?" Hikaru asked looking at his brother who was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Kaoru shrugged, "Don't feel like going. Besides... I don't have the project the prof wants anyways." Hikaru frowned, "For once in your life, will you just design a piece for a woman?!" Kaoru shook his head, "It's not time yet." Hikaru sat down on the side of Kaoru's bed, "Look. I understand that you have your reasonings for not designing women's clothing... but... isn't this the crazy prof that said that she'd flunk you?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah... but I really could careless." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's shirt and pulled him towards him, their faces centimeters apart from each other, "What about our dream?! Are you just going to throw that all away?!" Kaoru shook his head, "I can achieve our dream even if I fail a course. My designs are more than good enough... the reason we're at this school is to get the right connections." Hikaru frowned, "We HAVE the right connections... but for some reason you'd rather not use them..." Kaoru sighed, "Look. Do you really want to use the family to get what we want? I for one, can't stand the idea of it. I feel like it taints our brand. I don't want our clothes to be associated to either mother or that bastard uncle of ours." Hikaru let go of him, "Ok, ok. I get it. You want us to do this on our own... so... since you're not serious about passing courses, how about you start sending your designs out?" Kaoru pointed to a large stack of sealed envelopes, "All contests across the world. I'm sure that if I don't get first, I'll at least get recognized by someone." Hikaru nodded, "Awesome! I'll bring them to the postal office then!" Kaoru shook his head, "It's not time to send them out yet." Hikaru was getting irritated, "Why not?! Isn't now the best time to get your designs out there?! Why would you wait?!" Kaoru smiled, "Because... I want her to participate as well." "Her?"

Kazuko was sitting at the cafeteria table eating a sandwich when Mei sat down next to her, "Oh geeeeeeez! Kazuko! What extreme event happened to you?!" Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "Extreme event?" Mei nodded, "Duh! Extreme event! Please... tell me what happened to you!" Kazuko shrugged, "It's nothing serious." Mei frowned, "Come on! You have GOT to tell me! I won't tell anyone! And... if you don't tell me... I'm going to go crazy!" Kasanoda sat down across from Mei, "Hey you two! I haven't seen the twins today... usually I come across them by now... Oh! Kazuko... what happened to your hair? It looked so nice long... of course... it looks good shorter as well... but uhh... you know... sudden change..." Mei frowned, irritated that Kasanoda had the worst timing. Kazuko gave a small smile towards Kasanoda, "I felt like change... anyways... I've got a question for you Kasanoda..." "Ask away!" Kazuko nodded, "See... I'm in need of another part-time job... the one that I currently have is great but... I don't get enough hours... and I was kind of hoping that you might know of one that at least does something with clothing..." Before Kasanoda could speak, Mei spoke up, "Say! If you need money Kazuko... I can lend you some, but you MUST tell me the REAL reason why you cut your hair... does it have to do with Kaoru? OH GAWD! It does! Doesn't it?! KAZUKO! WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO EXTREME?!" Kasanoda listened carefully, then jumped in, "Wait... something happened between you and Kaoru?!" Kazuko sighed, "Why is everyone jumping to conclusions? Anyways... about a job..." Kasanoda nodded, "Right... the job..." He pulled a card out of his bag and handed it to her, "This is my friend's family's shop's business card. I'll tell him about you... if you really need a job in a hurry, contact them immediately. They're currently looking for another person to help out." Kazuko smiled, "You're a true friend, Kasanoda! Thank you!" Kasanoda nodded, "It's not a problem... their address is on there too, so if you'd rather just walk in and talk to them, that could work too." Kazuko nodded, "Thanks again! I'll go head there now!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the cafeteria.

Mei eyed Kasanoda, "So... what shop is that?" Kasanoda smiled, "The one that Kaoru works part-time at." Mei smiled, "Good job!" She rushed over to him and hugged him, "What a great idea! This way, they'll have to see each other more often!" Kasanoda nodded, "Yeah... it's kind of obvious that she likes him... so I purposely gave her that card. Do you really think that something happened between them?" Mei nodded, "It HAD to! I mean... women don't just cut their long hair off for no reason! Kazuko never seemed like the type to just make a random decision like that... which leaves one thing... boy troubles!" Kasanoda laughed, "Women are so complicated... I don't think that I'll ever understand the way you all think." Mei rolled her eyes.

Kaoru was arranging some clothing in a local shop, "Say... can I dress up the mannequin again?" His boss nodded, "Go ahead." Kaoru went through the clothing and eventually picked out a variety of items for the mannquein that was shown in the front of the store. He began to situate the clothing. Kazuko walked in and immediately got annoyed with the fact that Kaoru was there. Yet, she was kind of desperate for a job, '_Think Kazuko... you need experience in a shop with clothing... even though you still like Kaoru and it looks like he's working here... you can't date co-workers! It's like a rule or something... besides... you have to concentrate on school... so with everything distracting you, you should be able to get over him in no time.' _Kazuko glanced around the shop and walked over to the boss, "Hi... I'm Kazuko... I'm looking for a part-time job and a friend of mine referred you to me..." The man smiled, "Let me guess, a freshman at Me-Met's?" She nodded, "Yeah... how could you tell?" The man smiled, "You remind me of a serious student that asked me to work here for experience when he was a freshman." Kazuko smiled, "Well, you figured me out! I'm here for experience! Any sort of real-world experience will benefit me greatly!" The man nodded, "Yet... you freshmen tend to have a lot of classes... don't you?" Kazuko nodded, "Yeah... but It shouldn't be a problem!" "Don't you think that you'd be working too hard?" Kazuko shook her head, "Of course not! I sleep in really late most days anyways... I won't be tired or anything! Besides... I'd rather stay here than at home anyways... this way, I can learn a lot and get more experience."

The man smiled to himself. The answers definitely reminded him of Kaoru the first time Kaoru began to work for him. Kaoru finished the mannequin and walked over, "So... Kazuko... you're going to work here too?" Kazuko blushed slightly, trying not to get charmed by him, "I plan to. I need more experience in this field." The man smirked, seeing the exchange between the two infront of him. "Kaoru, could you do inventory in the back?" Kaoru nodded, "Of course... say is there going to be a show coming up?" His boss nodded, "That's right, my friend's been working really hard on a new one." Kaoru smiled, "This time, you'll let me work it, right?" "It depends. I haven't heard from him yet whether or not he needs helpers." Kaoru nodded, "Well, if you can... please put in a good word for me! The experience will be well worth it!" With that said, Kaoru rushed to another room.

The man looked directly at Kazuko, "How about this... I help you by putting you on the same days that Kaoru works. This way you and Kaoru can go to class together and he can take you home after work." Kazuko was stunned with this response. She wanted a job that didn't result in seeing Kaoru, "Oh, that's not neccessary! I mean... just because we're acquaintances doesn't mean that we're really that close... besides... if possible... I would love it if you could... separate our work time so that he won't be here while I'm working..." The boss raised an eyebrow. He thought for sure that there was flirting going on between the two college students, "So... you don't want it?" Kazuko spoke up, "That's not it! I want the job! Really, REALLY badly!" The man spoke again, "So... you don't like Kaoru? I've heard from Kasanoda that Kaoru is very popular with girls at school..." Kazuko twitched a bit, "In any case, could you please not put my work time with his? I beg you!" "Alright. How about..." Kazuko listened carefully to her new boss, happy that he was willing to work with her.

A few weeks passed and Kazuko was completely immersed between school, designing, and working at the small shop. The constant working helped her get her mind off of Kaoru. She hardly ever even saw him on campus. Mei was sitting down next to Kazuko during the color theory course, "Say Kazuko... you don't look too hot... did you work really late again last night? If you keep up this crazy schedule... you could get sick... say... instead of going to hot yoga with me later, you should just go home and rest. You really should stop working and rest." Kazuko shook her head that was resting on her desk, "I don't want to stop this schedule... as long as I have it... things are great..." Mei raised an eyebrow, "Great? Do you think it'll be great when you faint?!" Kazuko shook her head, "No, but... how long does it take for you to completely forget a person... When I'm busy... I don't have the time to think about that person... but... when I'm laying in bed... or just sitting around with nothing specific to do... this person is continuously in my thoughts... I remember all the times we spent together... and... how kind that person was..." Mei frowned, "You're talking about a guy, right?" Kazuko sighed, "Why is it that even when I'm so busy... I still manage to have time to think about him? I already know that we can never be together... and yet... I still want to be with him... I think that... my heart and my body is apart..." Mei looked at her friend and rubbed her back, "I'm not exactly sure what's going on... but... I'm sure that you'll suddenly know the answer of what to do soon. Just... make sure you rest, ok?"

Kazuko ran into the shop and immediately bowed her head, "I'm so sorry that I'm late!" The shop keeper was confused, "Say... Kazuko... I could've sworn you weren't on the schedule today..." Kazuko was confused, "Eh? But... isn't it Thursday?" The man shook his head, "I think that you're confused... today's Wednesday... but, I guess I can let you work alongside Kaoru. That way, I can start working on my report sooner." Kaoru came out of another room and started to restock some shelves, "Ah, Kazuko... long time no see." Kazuko nodded, "Yeah... it's been awhile..." The boss smiled, "So... you two are hardworking up-and-coming designers, right?" They both nodded in agreement. "In that case... I've got something to tell you two... my friend is hosting a fashion show, don't know if both of you are interested in it... it's a good chance for you two to learn how to show your fashion sense. Is that alright?" Kaoru beamed with joy, "You know that I'll be there!" "How about you, Kazuko?" Kazuko nodded, "I'll be overjoyed to attend." The boss smiled, "Excellent. With you two helping him out, it's sure to be a success."

Several hours working passed. The manager was in the other room busy with his report. Kaoru and Kazuko were cleaning up when Kazuko spoke up, "Say Kaoru... you can head home first... I can do the rest myself..." Kaoru shook his head, "Absolutely not. You're the one who needs to head out first... I can tell that you don't look so good and need some sleep." Kazuko frowned, "You know... could you do me a favour?" Kaoru was now sweeping the floor, "What's that?" Kazuko spoke again, "I don't want you to worry about me... not at all... not ever." Kaoru stopped sweeping and stared at her, "Look Kazuko... I know that you hate me-" Before he could say another word, Kazuko spoke up, "Good. You know, so just do me that favour." Kaoru wasn't thrilled with her, but wasn't in the mood to press the matter any further. After a long pause of silence, Kazuko spoke again, "So, why aren't you heading home first?" Kaoru took a few steps towards her, sending her against a wall, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm the one who's scheduled to work? Perhaps you're being the selfish one here. So, if anyone should go home first, it should in fact, be you." Kazuko threw her broom on the floor and grabbed her bag, "FINE. I'll leave." Kaoru smirked to himself. Her angry face really was adorable to him. As she opened the door to leave he smiled, "Kazuko~ if I don't see you sooner... I'll see you at the show~" Her face turned three shades of red and she glared towards him, "Yeah, whatever." She then slammed the door and began to head home. Kaoru laughed to himself, then went back to cleaning.

Mei knocked at Kazuko's house the next morning. Kazuko lazily got out of bed and walked to the door, "Hey Mei... what brings you here?" She smiled, "Well, Kaoru called me last night. He said that you were in a bad mood~ so~ he wanted me to check up on you this morning. So, I'm guessing that it's because of Kaoru you cut your hair?" Kazuko let out a large sigh and walked into the kitchen to make some tea and breakfast, "Ok, ok... you got me... Kaoru's the reason that I cut my hair..." Mei was thrilled that she was right all along, "I knew it! But Kazuko... you two like each other... so... how come you're acting so cold towards him? What exactly is the problem between you two?" Kazuko poured the hot tea into two cups, handing one to Mei. She took a sip of her own tea, then placed it on the table, "Mei... we just... can never be together." Mei frowned, "Why's that?" Kazuko took another sip of tea, "You know... back in high school... when we were forced to read that Shakespeare play... _Romeo and Juliet..._ I thought... it was the stupidest story ever. I always believed that there was no way in hell that love could be so powerful. So powerful that it makes people half dead... but now... now, I kick myself... because I believe it..."

Kaoru finished another design and Hikaru placed a cup of commoner's coffee next to him, "You're sighing again..." Kaoru took a sip of coffee and sighed again, "Say Hikaru... what do you have to do to forget a person? I want to know how to get a person out of my mind..." Hikaru laughed, "You're asking me this question? The guy who's been hung up over the same girl since freshman year of high school?! You should know now that I would love to know that answer." Kaoru laughed, "Right... sorry... but... I just... want to ignore a person's effect on me... everytime I want to erase her effect on me... I can't seem to..." Hikaru nodded, "Now you're finally on the same page as me. It's not so easy to just forget someone... especially if it's someone you're in love with. With Haruhi... I just couldn't ever forget her... Everytime she's sad... I want to comfort her... Everytime I wanted to protect her, I was afraid she had to go through hard times... mainly because... the person she liked wasn't me... hopefully one day... I can take that person's place to comfort her..." Kaoru hugged his brother, "Hikaru. I believe that you will one day take Tono's place... you'll be more meaningful to Haruhi than Tono ever was..." A single tear formed in Hikaru's eye, he was incredibly moved, "You know Kaoru... you really need to just embrace Kazuko. It's killing me... how attracted you two are to each other. It just doesn't make sense to me why you two aren't together." Kaoru sighed, "It's... complicated..."

Kazuko sat in Mei's dorm that evening. A new famous designer was hosting a fashion show that was being aired on tv, so they decided that they would watch it together. Little did she know that the boys also were invited to watch there. Kasanoda arrived with some chips and dip, the twins showed up with drinks and other snacks. Hikaru nudged Kaoru in the side a few times, but Kaoru didn't do anything. Kasanoda and Mei were snuggling together and Kazuko was just staring at the screen, taking in everything that she could. Once all of the models showcased the designers clothing, an announcer spoke on the screen, "Now let us welcome Hong Kong's Designer Li. Designer Li what was your inspiration behind-" As the designer was answering each question, Kazuko smiled, "One day... I will be like him... hosting my personal fashion show... everyone applauding me..." Kaoru nodded, "I'm sure that you'll accomplish that goal." Kazuko glanced over at him and smiled with a small blush on her face. After the announcer was finished with the questions, she spoke again, "Now please welcome our Guest of Honor, she's one of the most known models in Asia and is Master Ninomiya's most beautiful wife, Miss Hanako!"

Kazuko dropped her drink, stunned at the announcement. Mei and Kasanoda quickly grabbed some papertowels and began to clean the mess. Hikaru was confused, "Say... Kazuko... are you alright?" Kazuko couldn't stop staring at the screen, "She's... my... mother..." Everyone stared at Kazuko. Mei spoke up, "What did you just say?" Kazuko spoke up again, "She's my mom..." Mei was stunned, "Your mother is the MOST popular model in all of Asia and you NEVER told me?!" Kazuko ignored Mei's remark and continued to watch the screen, watching Master Ninomiya take her mother's hand in his. She watched as he kissed her mother's cheek. Kazuko stood up enraged, "Not only did he steal my design... but he STOLE MY MOTHER TOO! I... I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYONE WHO'S CLOSE TO HIM... EVERYONE RELATED TO HIM!" She ran out of Mei's apartment crying, not set on a destination. She needed to just run and get everything out of her system. Kaoru immediately followed her.

Mei blinked a few times, "Ummm... what exactly just happened?" Kasanoda continued to clean the mess, "No clue... I'm beyond confused." Hikaru let out a small breath, "This is quite a complex situation after all... no wonder Kaoru's been so stressed... but... to think that my uncle married her mother... this is just messed up. I can only hope that Kaoru can do something."

"Kazuko!" Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace without thinking, "Calm down... just calm down... you're over reacting..." Kazuko laid her head against Kaoru's chest, "Save me... Kaoru..." Kaoru held her tighter. She continued to speak, "If I don't lean on someone... I probably can't stay myself... nothing... just nothing seems to go right..." Kaoru let out a calm. collected voice, "You can talk to me, Kazuko... you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Kazuko shook her head and pulled herself away from him, "I... I'm sorry! I... I'm alright... I'll be leaving now..." With that said, she rushed off. Kaoru sighed in defeat, "Kazuko..."

Kaoru took a moment to organize all the information in his head. He then knew exactly what he needed to do. He immediately rushed to the location of the fashion show and waited a while. Eventually, he saw his uncle leaving the masses. Ninomiya led his wife to a limo, "I have to finish up a few small things, then I'll be right back." "Of course, I'll be here, waiting for you." Ninomiya walked away from the limo and back inside the building. He personally congratulated the new designer and spoke to a few other people. When he exitted the building again, Kaoru appeared behind him, "You know... I have never hated our blood relationship so much until today..." Ninomiya looked at Kaoru, "What ever do you mean?" Kaoru glared towards his uncle, "Just remember that we're forever enemies. I will NEVER forgive you for this." Ninomiya rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for your idiotic speeches... come back to talk to me when you decide to help out the company." Kaoru noticed the limo and immediately rushed to it, opening a door. He immeidately looked at Kazuko's mother, "Miss Hanako! Do you know who 'STORM' is designed for? Do you remember that you have a daughter named Kazuko Tatemura?!" The woman was utterly confused, "Excuse me, sir? Who's Kazuko Tatemura? Why exactly are you mentioning her name? What exactly is going on here?" Ninomiya pushed Kaoru out of the way and got to the limo, "Ignore him." Hanako looked at her husband, "Say, didn't you design STORMY NIGHTS for me?" Ninomiya nodded, "That's right. I specifically designed that line for you. Wait for me here, I'll be right back." He closed the door to the limo, then grabbed Kaoru by his shirt's collar, "Listen here. I don't care what nonsense you've heard... I don't care how much you hate me. Regardless of it all, you will always be blood related to me... and you will always be the relative that I entrust as my only successor. So, stop dreaming and wake up!"

Hikaru waited home for Kaoru to get back. It was well pass midnight when he got back, "Kaoru... how did everything go? Is Kazuko alright?" Kaoru shrugged, "I guess... she's at the best that she's going to be at..." Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you with her this whole time?" Kaorushook his head, "No... I confronted our uncle." Hikaru nodded, "Does he still plan to make you his successor?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah... I refuse to take over... that filthy, disgusting man...I will never work for him." Hikaru nodded, "I just can't believe everything that I've been hearing lately... so... the STORMY NIGHTS line was actually based off of a drawing that Kazuko made? No wonder she's so bitter... she has every right to hate him... but... it still isn't a reason for her to hate us." Kaoru nodded, "As much as I think that she wants to hate us, she can't." Hikaru laughed, "Who could ever hate the Hitachiin twins?" They laughed for a bit, then Hikaru got serious, "But what are you going to do, Kaoru? You're still in love with her, right?" Kaoru sat down and started fiddling with his thumbs, "Well... from now on... I need to hide my sadness, forget about this love relationship (if I can even call it that), focus on designing... and help her beat our uncle!" Hikaru smiled, "That's my brother! Let me help you in any way possible!"


End file.
